


Un buen caballo

by cenobe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anachronistic, Angst, Bad Ending, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, Loss, M/M, Other, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Relationship Study, Reminiscing, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Verdant Wind Sylvix Ending, Verdant Wind route, War, modern elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenobe/pseuds/cenobe
Summary: La conclusión de la guerra no supuso un fin abrupto de las hostilidades: se seguían produciendo por todo Fódlan, lo que llevó a Felix, siempre sediento de lucha, a renunciar a su título para vivir como soldado de fortuna. Años más tarde, volvió a coincidir brevemente con Sylvain, el marqués de Gautier, que precisaba sus servicios. Sin embargo, Felix se marchó de nuevo en cuanto acabó su misión y no llegaron a verse nunca más. Pasados muchos años, una espada que -se decía- había pertenecido a Felix apareció en la puerta del palacio de Sylvain.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> El primer (¿y último?) longfic que he escrito nunca. Empezado a principios de diciembre de 2019, tras darme en los morros con el final de Viento Glauco de Sylvain y Felix. Después de leer su final de la Luna Añil, éste me dio un puñetazo emocional del que aún me estoy recuperando, y, ¿cómo superar tamaño trance? ¡Escribiendo un fanfic para no sufrir yo sola, claro!
> 
> Gracias como siempre a Middie por leerlo, revisarlo y comentármelo 💖 No creo que hubiera seguido adelante con él de no ser por ti.
> 
> Es muy introspectivo, y mi interpretación de lo que ocurrió después de la guerra no es especialmente interesante, ni mi versión de Sylvain o de Felix los deja en muy buen lugar [risas] Pero todo lo que he escrito es muy importante para mí, y espero que se note. Me disculpo porque todos los personajes femeninos que aparecen en este fanfic son madres, en mayor o en menor medida. El tiempo que pasa entre unos eventos y otros está interpretado muy libremente, y puede ser inconsistente. Además, mezcla elementos de fantasía medieval y contemporáneos muy libremente, y sin ninguna razón en particular. Dicho esto, espero que lo disfrutes.

_Estas son las promesas que puedo mantener:  
_ _Vivir como debo,_  
_Y cabalgar con el polvo en el rostro  
_ _En beatitud_

Asomado a la ventanilla de su coche, Sylvain fumaba. Ante él, el vasto desierto a esas horas de la noche era añil. Era difícil creer que el viento glauco que lo azotó durante días había existido, levantando la arena rojiza e impidiendo que el hombre siguiera su camino. Pero para él, en los últimos tiempos, había poco que fuera fácil de creer. Y menos aún que fuera digno.

Hacía muchos años que se había convertido en alguien "digno": la clase de hombre que su padre le había asegurado que sería, aunque lo miraba de reojo con los la mirada preñada de duda. En el corto margen en el que ese recuerdo era lo bastante lejano como para contemplarlo con mayor imparcialidad de a la que había aspirado de joven, pero no lo suficiente como para que se desdibujara, el heredero de los Gautier se había dado cuenta de que su viejo se lo había afirmado con la mayor certeza de la que pudo hacer acopio entonces, con la esperanza de que el hijo acabara creyéndolo con más convencimiento que el padre, y entonces remontara solo esa ruta.

Si el señor Gautier hubiera sabido entonces que le tomaría tanto tiempo, tal vez no se habría tomado la molestia. "Florezco tarde", les había dicho Sylvain a algunos familiares lejanos y a algunas mujeres a las que les había contado unos capítulos seleccionados de su escabrosa vida estando medio ebrio. Pero solo dentro de su monovolumen, no estaba seguro de ello. Esa flor tardía no se habría arrancado a sí misma de raíz para arrojarse a un viaje dictado únicamente por un viento índigo o áureo, nunca lo sabría. Era una flor distinta, supuso, mientras suspiraba la primera bocanada de su segundo cigarrillo. No sabía si se le había rebocado la dignidad, pero sabía que no le importaba.

Hacía veinte años que la guerra había acabado, y cinco que no sabía nada de Felix. Sylvain sentía que si trataba de atribuirle algún conocimiento, buscarle algún sentido al extraño gesto que Felix le había dedicado (dejar su espada en la puerta de su mansión un martes cualquiera, para que la encontrara él y no alguien del servicio simplemente porque había pasado mala noche y necesitaba aire fresco), se volvería loco. Prefería mantenerse en la más total ignorancia, resignarse a ese añoro candente que nunca cicatrizaba, y seguir; no dedicarle ningún paso del camino ni ninguna pausa a preguntarse si significaba que Felix había dejado la vida como soldado de fortuna (de la que nunca supo de su boca directamente), si se retiraba para morir, si se retiraba para ser feliz con otro hombre, si seguía pensando en él, o si no iba a pensar en él nunca más. Al marqués no le quedaban lágrimas para él, ni para nadie. La tristeza y el arrepentimiento habían encontrado vías más convenientes para abrirse paso a través de su cuerpo, y en su mente y corazón habían pasado de ser invitados indeseados a invitados de honor, y finalmente a inquilinos permanentes. No le importaba no saber, a esas alturas.

No necesitaba el conocimiento para deshacerse de esa melancolía, ni éste era el remedio para ella. Se había dedicado a vivir: había velado a su padre en sus últimos días como él quería, había heredado el título y las responsabilidades, las había llevado a cabo y había progresado adecuadamente más de una década, y después se había marchado. Tan simple como eso.

Volvería, en algún momento. Pero el pasado no dejaba de tirar piedras a su ventana desde el jardín, como él había hecho de niño a la de Dimitri (luego junto a él a la de Felix y Glenn, y luego los cuatro a la de Ingrid), y en lugar de salir persiguiéndolo había salido a correr junto a él, como un salvaje, en dirección al bosque, por las montañas del norte, y luego en un largo rodeo hacia el sur. Había acabado cogiendo el coche porque ni él ni su caballo podían seguirle el ritmo, y no sabía a dónde le llevaba.

Estaba cómodo viviendo así, como lo había estado viviendo de acuerdo con sus funciones de marqués. En quince años más, estaría cómodo viviendo de otra forma, posiblemente. Podía vivir en la comodidad porque había experimentado el caos más oscuro, el peligro más íntimo, en tiempos de guerra. En esos mismos tiempos, también había agotado todos sus recuerdos de infancia, el afecto hacia ellos que hacía estremecer a su corazón y desembocaba en un dolor salvaje. Todo gracias a, o por culpa de Felix.

Era por él que el pasado que había venido a perseguirle como una furia o a convertirlo en su digno compañero no era el Pasado con "p" mayúscula, de los tiempos del Reino. Era un pasado mucho más reciente, una herida fresca, una herida intrigante que ya no le fascinaba pero que aún le impulsaba. Muy probablemente se había embarcado en aquel viaje para desentrañar lo que aún no comprendía de él. Pero eso también era Felix, y sin él allí era imposible comprender.

Si tenía que viajar para siempre, también le valía: si esos recuerdos no se agotaban nunca y nunca dejaba de sufrir, ¿quién era él para cuestionar al destino? Estaba completamente fuera de su alcance, lo había decidido alguien más, la Diosa de Fódlan o de alguna otra tierra, le traía sin cuidado. Las constelaciones que se formaban solas, tendiéndose la mano unas a otras, cuando Sylvain apoyaba la barbilla en sus brazos cruzados y levantaba la vista al cielo, le hablaban de las decisiones que había tomado por sí mismo. Por una causa, sí, pero por sí mismo, y junto al que acabó siendo su último compañero en la guerra y en su profundo e inmortal afecto. Qué irónico, que el amor que su madre siempre había temido que nunca encontrase fuera a desperdiciarse profesándose a un fantasma para el resto de sus días. Sylvain apoyó la mejilla en la manga de su suéter, y vio cómo la llama de su cigarro se desenfocaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando las fuerzas de las Águilas Negras, o del Imperio, o de Edelgard (la culpa se había difuminado en el pasado, igual que el deseo) arremetieron contra el monasterio, y Sylvain escapó con la vida, lo que llevaba puesto, su caballo y una cicatriz en el costado, supo que él y Felix volverían a verse, pero temió bajo qué circunstancias. El príncipe Dimitri había escapado con mucho menos margen y con mucha menos suerte que él, en gran parte gracias a Dedue. Una vez en Faerghus, convocó el consejo de guerra enseguida, y su padre le contó dos noches después, cuando ya se había recuperado de él, pálido y sudoroso, que el príncipe había perdido la cabeza.

Había tomado todo su esfuerzo, el del duque de Fraldarius y el del resto del consejo para convencerle de que necesitaban tiempo para organizar las defensas de sus fronteras, y para abastecerse y preparar un ejército y una táctica que pudiera derrotar al titán rojo en el que se había convertido la joven emperatriz de la noche a la mañana. La reunión se disolvió al amanecer. Sylvain supo horas después, no habiendo dormido apenas, que sus compañeros, tanto de su clase original, la de los Leones Azules, como la que finalmente lo acogió, el Ciervo Dorado, habían regresado a los territorios de sus respectivas familias, y que el resto o bien había permanecido en los alrededores de Garreg Mach, en la clandestinidad, o bien había perecido.

Sylvain tuvo claro desde el momento en el que lo llamaron a filas aunque sólo era un estudiante que estaban en guerra. Había visto las botas de los soldados imperiales aplastar los cráneos de civiles desafortunados y las plantas que él había tenido que atender un par de semanas atrás; había visto el horror desatarse y la muerte alcanzar a caballeros y a estudiantes por igual; había visto a un demonio o a un salvador desplegar alas blancas contra la ceniza del cielo, y oído su temible grito. Y aun así, lo único en lo que podía pensar cuando su padre acabó de informarle y finalmente cedió a la presión de todo ello estallando en un llanto nunca antes visto por su hijo, era en Felix. No recordaba si llegó a sentirse culpable por ello.

Felix se había transferido a su misma clase poco después que él lo hiciera. Le había alegrado enormemente, porque era él a quien más echaba de menos cuando se ausentaba, y, desde la Tragedia de Duscur y la muerte de su hermano mayor Glenn, Felix había estado ausente casi todo el tiempo. Sylvain no sabía si iba a morir cuando marchó junto a sus compañeros dorados contra las fuerzas de Edelgard, pero durante un tiempo tuvo el firme convencimiento de que no habría sido capaz de dar un paso de no haber tenido a Felix junto a él. Éste fue perdiendo el lustre con el paso del tiempo, porque el joven duque de Fraldarius también estuvo junto a él cuando levantó la lanza contra sus antiguos compañeros; y su presencia no suponía ninguna diferencia, porque no había compañerismo, ni amistad, ni honor en la batalla. Sólo deber. Todo lo otro, descubrió Sylvain cuando se hizo mayor, sucedía en el recuerdo.

El convencimiento que, contra todo pronóstico, sí sobrevivió el paso del tiempo, fue el de que no habría sido capaz de desertar si no hubiera existido la remota posibilidad de encontrarse a Felix en la deserción. En cuanto llegó a Sylvain la noticia, o más bien el rumor de que su legendaria profesora Byleth había regresado al mundo de los vivos tras cinco años de total silencio, y junto a Claude, Archiduque de la Alianza, reunía un ejército para recuperar lo que la Emperatriz de Adrestia Edelgard les había arrebatado tanto tiempo atrás, supo que su lugar estaba junto a ellos, entre sus filas, por insignificante que resultara su presencia.

Dimitri era su amigo de la infancia: lo conocía desde antes de que supiera escribir su nombre y su apellido con letra ligada. Pero su ojo y su corazón habían sanado mal, y Sylvain tenía el resignado presentimiento de que no dudaría en levantar armas contra el ejército de Claude. Por entonces el futuro marqués desconocía cuál era su plan exactamente, y más tarde sabría que con Claude era imposible saberlo al cien por cien; pero sí tenía la pesada certeza de que lo que movía a Dimitri era la venganza personal, el odio, el convencimiento de que sólo la sangre de Edelgard saciaría a los fantasmas con los que en más de una ocasión lo había oído conversar entre dientes, y que sólo tras la saciedad vendría el silencio que ansiaba tan desesperadamente. Y esa no era la guerra que Sylvain malgastaría su vida librando.

Aunque siempre había tenido claro dónde estaba su hogar, y dónde reposaba su corazón, supuso que al final lo que había crecido en él era una cornamenta. Se lo explicó a su padre una noche, cuando todo su equipaje estaba listo y la ruta hacia el monasterio en ruinas de Garreg Mach trazada. Su padre lo entendió, y cuando el anciano le estrechó la mano, Sylvain se sorprendió pensando que si aquella era la última vez que se veían estaría en paz con ello.

Se pasó su travesía de vuelta al monasterio pensando en Felix. Apenas lo había visto en los últimos cinco años: las familias nobles de Faerghus habían estado ocupadas manteniendo el reducto de territorios que conservaban tras las incansables oleadas de ataques imperiales, y Sylvain se había curtido en esa defensa y en campañas contra las invasiones del norte, que igual que en su infancia atosigaban el territorio del marquesado (menos de la mitad de lo que fue antaño), atraídas por el olor a la sangre que los soldados adrestianos derramaban. El ducado, en cambio, había estado colaborando estrechamente con el Rey Dimitri en la administración, la táctica, el reforzamiento de corto futuro necesarios para el ataque contra Enbarr que estaba condenado a suceder; y el duque, Rodrigue, le había dicho con semblante pesaroso que Felix no había estado allí en ninguno de los pasos del camino. Durmiendo a la intemperie o escondiéndose de alguna patrulla imperial, Sylvain se encontraba a sí mismo pensando con ironía en lo extraño que era que Felix no hubiera enseñado su cara por allí para restregar por la de todos los demás que él tenía razón sobre Dimitri, que siempre la había tenido y que el rey era un loco sádico que algún día se destruiría a sí mismo y a cuantos fueran lo bastante necios como para acompañarle. Tal vez Felix tenía tanto miedo como él de tener razón en todo, y de que cuando echaran la vista atrás desde la colina dorada que Claude y Byleth pensaban conquistar, no quedara nada de lo que conocieron. Porque conservó la certeza de que Felix estaría allí junto a él, bajo el estandarte de un ciervo áureo.

Fue por esa pueril convicción, con raíz en un miedo tan adulto que no dejaba dormir a Sylvain por la noche, que Sylvain apenas se sorprendió al encontrar a Felix en Garreg Mach. Los mismos rumores habían llegado a él desde lugares distintos, y había seguido otra ruta de vuelta al monasterio y a la profesora, que había hecho de los dos chiquillos que ingresaron en la Academia de Oficiales los hombres que un atardecer se encontraron cara a cara de nuevo en el escenario de su formación, y de sus más preciados recuerdos. Felix le había sonreído de medio lado con sorna, y le había preguntado qué le había tomado tanto tiempo. Sylvain supo entonces y sabría para el resto de su vida que seguía enamorado de él, y que cuando el presente y el futuro se volvieran insoportables podría volverse a Felix y todo estaría bien.

  
· · ·  
  


No obstante, la sombra que estos proyectaban sobre ambos jóvenes y sobre todo Fódlan era más oscura y más difícil de evitar de lo que Sylvain anticipó mientras atravesaba el continente impulsado por un soplo de justicia y de amor. Por tanto, en los pocos ratos libres de que disponían, él y Felix se dedicaban a hablar del pasado. Era un lugar cómodo, a pesar de que el escenario de todo ello se había torcido y oscurecido hasta desaparecer, y la convergencia y divergencia de sus puntos de vista y recuerdos les duraban horas y horas, hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Reían de buena gana, y se entristecían tanto que deseaban no haberle dirigido la palabra al otro jamás. No obstante, nada era irreparable, porque estaban juntos.

Entre ellos sólo permanecían sus compañeros de la clase del Ciervo Dorado, y en medio de esa multitud ambos eran extranjeros. Pero eso sólo afianzaba sus lazos. Sin cerrarse a la experiencia ni a la amistad del resto de compañeros de armas, ambos jóvenes sentían clavado más hondo en su corazón el puñal del afecto, de la añoranza y de la melancolía, y descubrían su torrencial poder juntos. Había cierto orgullo en haber llegado hasta allí, a contracorriente de esos recuerdos. Y Sylvain, que siempre se había despreciado, empezó a reconciliarse consigo mismo y con el daño que se había causado a sí y a otros a través del intachable amor que sentía por Felix.

Éste sólo le seguía hasta el umbral de su dormitorio, a pesar de haberse deshecho en deseo por sus huesos desde que coincidieron en la Academia. Si Sylvain hubiera sabido que el espacio acogedor como el hogar, en el que tenían el privilegio de sacar de sus viejos baúles recuerdos como si fueran tapices, se les iba a cerrar tan pronto, habría llamado a su puerta todas las noches.

Porque Sylvain había vivido siempre bajo el convencimiento de que era un hombre guiado por la pasión. Los orígenes de los que manaba ésta eran más turbios, pero ese principio era simple, claro para él. También lo era que en cierta medida siempre había reservado algo de ella para Felix, quien nunca había sabido de esa longeva reserva o siempre la había ignorado. No obstante, ¿quién podía pensar en la pasión ante la faz de la muerte?

Se había presentado en dos ocasiones distintas ante ellos. La primera en su infancia, con la Tragedia de Duscur. Sylvain había sabido ya algo mayor que el sombrero que ésta llevaba bajo el brazo era el del Rey Lambert, el padre de Dimitri, pero ni sus padres ni sus educadores le habían permitido quedarse cuando ese espectro entró, listo para cobrarse una irreversible estancia de la que nunca se librarían del todo.

Había muerto mucha, muchísima gente más, pero las cabezas que no portaban coronas se contaban como una sola, o como números menores, y el joven Gautier había tenido pesadillas suficientes al respecto como para tomar la decisión consciente de no pensar en ellas en demasía. Sin embargo, ya de de niño, había aprendido que el sombrero que esa misma muerte agitó como un aspaviento cuando se acercó a la casa de los Fraldarius era el de Glenn, y que Felix había perdido a su hermano mayor y la capacidad de sentir algo hacia sus propias emociones que no fuera urgencia, urgencia por deshacerse de ellas y sustituirlas con algo que pudiera blandir.

Ambos muchachos reconocieron su inquietante porte cuando se prendió la llama de la guerra y el monasterio de Garreg Mach se convirtió en la chispa azul que la originaba. Ya no eran niños, y pudieron ver su rostro a la lumbre de que los adultos siempre los habían privado. Felix le había contado a Sylvain, una de esas noches demasiado cortas, que él no la había temido. El futuro marqués había decidido cambiar de tema, fastidiado, después de que le dijera que aquellos que luchaban por sus ansias de vivir nunca podrían vencer en combate a los que luchaban por sus ansias de luchar, los que reconocían el aislamiento de ese hecho y lo dominaban hasta hacerlo un filo. Lo encontró absurdo, y aunque no creía que los muertos tuvieran oídos le inquietó que su amigo hablara con tanta facilidad sobre el singular día cuyo aroma (de fuego, acero y sangre) Sylvain se había pasado casi cinco años tratando de limpiar de su cuerpo. Pero días después se encontró rumiando esas palabras, y encontrando para ellas algo del afecto que le tendría a cualquier pretexto estúpido que Felix pudiera ostentar con tal de vivir y llegar hasta él.

También volvió a ellas tres meses después de esa conversación, cuando esa misma muerte volvió para dejar en su recibidor lo que una vez perteneció a Ashe Ubert y a Ferdinand von Aegir.

Sylvain había tenido tiempo para asimilar que Ashe, el chico sincero que conoció en la clase de los Leones Azules iba a acabar muerto. Lo había visto manejar el arco, y cuando la noche traía consigo los recuerdos frenéticos de cada nombre y apellido y comida favorita y forma de hablar de sus antiguos compañeros no había tenido dificultad en convencerse de que había sobrevivido a la batalla de Garreg Mach. Pero sus legítimas aspiraciones de algún día convertirse en caballero nunca le habrían permitido ir en contra de la corona de Faerghus, y ésta tenía todos sus picos vueltos hacia ellos.

Byleth incluso se había acercado a hablarle de ello. Como si se tratara de su hijo o de su hermano menor, le había contado sobre los rumores siempre inquietos que hablaban de la lealtad del joven Ashe a la casa de Rowe, que trataría de interceptar el avance de la Alianza a su siguiente batalla mayor. Desde entonces Sylvain supo que Ashe no sobreviviría el mes, pero no dijo nada. Informó a la antigua profesora de cuanto sabía, que era poco pero más de lo que desearía saber, y ella le dio unas palmadas el hombro antes de marcharse.

Supo que había tenido la misma conversación con Felix la siguiente vez que lo vio. Sylvain nunca había exigido nada del corazón de Felix porque sabía lo difícil que se le hizo recomponerlo la última vez que se le rompió, cuando aún no había cumplido los trece años y tuvo que aprender que su hermano había muerto por defender a alguien que desde entonces nunca sería lo suficiente para él, nunca lo bastante digno de haberse cobrado esa vida. Sabía que trataba de mantener sus emociones encerradas allí y que nunca llegaran a ningún otro puerto, pero le conocía bien, y sabía entreverlas donde otros sólo veían vacío, orgullo y mal humor.

Supo que esa muerte le había dejado mella porque no era un manto indistinto como aquella que había merecido sus fanfarronerias la última vez que hablaron sobre ella. Se trataba de Ashe. Como si eso no fuera razón suficiente para distinguir el pesar en su mirada castaña la noche en la que Byleth regresó, con el semblante derrotado y la espada manchada para siempre de la sangre de un joven que tenía el corazón lleno, fue Felix quien llamó a la puerta de Sylvain.

Normalmente era el escenario de su despedida, de un deseo resignado de buenas noches, pero ese día apenas habían hablado. Felix había tomado por costumbre desaparecer cuando todo lo sobrecogía, algo que cuando llegó al monasterio con el petate a la espalda y la espada en el cinto no habría contemplado ni siquiera como parte de una broma absurda. Le había contado a Sylvain y a todo el que le preguntara que estaba listo para la guerra y para la victoria, pero no había contemplado que el aguante de su corazón no coincidía con el de su cuerpo, y cuando el primero le dolía tanto que empezaba a entumecer al segundo, y no podía vencer a los peleles de la arena de prácticas como él quería y le invadía una rabia que le hacía arrojar su arma contra el suelo, Felix simplemente desaparecía.

Sylvain siempre confiaba en su regreso (aunque en el futuro distante convertido en su presente incluso eso le pesaría), y nunca iba tras él. El día que Byleth y Claude, junto a los antiguos Ciervos Dorados, partieron al noreste en dirección al condado de Rowe, había desaparecido al alba, sin reunirse con nadie para despedir a su antigua profesora, y había vuelto poco antes de un segundo amanecer, cuando los patios del monasterio estaban vacíos y los aposentos llenos.

  
· · ·  
  


Sylvain no había dormido apenas. La guerra llevaba librándose cinco años, antes de la llegada redentora de Byleth, y el joven llevaba mucho más que eso encontrando formas de contemplar sus propias emociones a través de los barrotes de sus jaulas sin que éstas se abalanzaran sobre ellos, hiriéndolos a todos en el proceso. Era capaz de tumbarse en silencio, mirar el techo teñido azul por la noche y dejar el tiempo pasar, sabiendo que éste era el único antídoto para el veneno de la era que le había tocado vivir. Por eso escuchó los nudillos de Felix contra la madera de su puerta, precisados una sola vez, y supo que se trataba de él antes de descubrirle.

El joven Fraldarius entró sin decir nada y sin mirarle a los ojos. Tenía la cabeza gacha y la espada en el cinto y se plantó en mitad del dormitorio de Sylvian como si se tratara de un heraldo y la realidad que cargaba en sus hombros cansados la terrible nueva. Sylvain creía poder reconfortarle con la seguridad de que ya había llegado a él y ahora vivía allí, en algún rincón de su desordenada habitación pero con los dientes y las garras limadas, a pesar de que ninguna palabra ni ningún gesto podía poner remedio al vacío que había dejado por siempre en él el recuerdo de Ashe Ubert. Pero cuando Felix clavó su ver rasgado y penetrante en el rostro de su compatriota, tuvo la certeza de que la sencillez y la resolución se habían quedado en el corredor donde el futuro duque sólo tuvo que aguardarle unos segundos.

Cerca de la puerta, en el puesto aún no abandonado Sylvain suspiró, y cerca del silencio de Felix, en la realidad aún no procesada tomó la responsabilidad de hablar de aquella que había escondido el corazón del otro tan hondo, asumiendo el rol de mensajero empujado por un deber indistinto.

\- Han matado a Ashe -. Decir que había muerto habría sido la única falta que nunca se habría permitido al fantasma, o a la memoria del joven Ubert, lo que fuera que le sembraba entero de hostilidad hacia Felix. Éste le miró con reproche y con dolor, y Sylvain, que creía saber qué era lo que esperaba de él y aun así lo había ignorado se sintió más desamparado que antes.

- Ya lo sé. ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? - le espetó.

Sólo eso podría haber hecho enfadar a Sylvain. No tenía por costumbre sucumbir a ninguna rabia, a ninguna vehemencia que no les fuera a salvar la vida él y a su caballo ante la carga enemiga. Pero su sentimiento había estado colmado de afecto y suavidad destinados a Felix y sólo a él, y en atribuirse éste a sí mismo la misión irrealizable de decir algo que pudiera cambiar lo irreversible se habían malogrado sin remedio.

\- No hay nada que decir. Está muerto.

Desde su puesto vio como la decepción sobrecogía a Felix, y éste empezaba a moverse bajo el agua. Ambos sabían lo mismo cuando llamó a la puerta de Sylvain, y aun así, entonces, se desconocían el uno al otro. Dejó que poseyera su rostro una mueca de desprecio, familiar aunque no menos dolorosa, y sus pasos resonaron como cañonazos cuando pasó delante de Sylvain para tomar la misma puerta que había cruzado hacía segundos.

\- Y nosotros estamos vivos - masculló. Y después desapareció.


	3. Chapter 3

Tras esa conversación se dio la primera vez que Felix desapareció por más de un día. Pasó la noche fuera, nadie sabía a dónde. Alguien (Sylvain ya no recordaba quién) le había comentado, en un intento ambiguo de tranquilizar lo que no era aparente en su porte desenfadado, que tal vez simplemente le estaba evitando. Pero su amigo le conocía lo suficiente como para atreverse a aventurar que no estaba allí, porque seguro que la idea de ser encontrado se le hacía insoportable. No haría nunca ninguna otra cosa que respetar eso: se convenció a sí mismo de ello, y mantuvo la promesa a lo largo de los años, incluso después de que su mantenimiento supusiera perder a Felix para siempre.

Cuando esa pérdida se hizo evidente, muchos años tras la muerte de Ashe, el marqués se preguntaba si la reacción que suscitó en él la de Ferdinand von Aegir había ido en contra de ese voto. Le costaba convencerse de cualquier respuesta porque cuando les llegó el anuncio de la misma estaba completamente fuera de sí, hasta el punto de no poder permanecer hasta el final de la sesión de informe. El joven duque de Aegir había muerto en el Gran Puente de Myrddin, defendiendo el puesto imperial, y Sylvain apenas lo conocía, pero no pudo soportarlo.

Sólo a través del velo de los años pudo comprender que su corazón cediera a cada grieta ante ese anuncio, que debería haberle sido indiferente. Había coincidido con Ferdinand en la Academia de Oficiales, como con tantos otros de los que entonces eran altos cargos del Imperio, y nunca había tenido una especial simpatía por él. Era pomposo y altanero como la mayoría de nobles, aunque entrometido y algo bobo. El contacto directo que Sylvain tuvo con él se limitaba a esporádicas coincidencias en las caballerizas y a los simulacros y excursiones en los que coincidían las tres casas. Nunca le había guardado especial aprecio, ni le había dedicado ningún sentimiento especial. Y aun así, el conocimiento de su muerte, que seguro había elegido aunque no esperado, lo arrojó fuera de la sala de reuniones, y le nubló la mente por completo.

Ese era el motivo: ese total desconocimiento de él. No haber conocido a Ferdinand von Aegir, haber perdido la oportunidad de hacerlo para la eternidad, y, aun así, sufrir por él del mismo modo que sufrió por Ashe Ubert, un muchacho con el que había compartido un momento irrepetible en su vida, del que conocía las aspiraciones y los temores y que también había conocido los suyos. Sylvain pensó que había sido un completo imbécil por haber acudido a Byleth, por haberse unido a ella en esa marcha que sin duda aplastaría muchas otras vidas con nombre, apellido y rostro para él. Pero sabía que la guerra se los habría llevado aunque hubiera decidido no librarla, o librarla para otro.

Ese pensamiento le permitía exhalar, pero la exhalación dolía. Era un cuchillo que no conseguía sacar de entre sus costillas. Necesitaba a Felix, aunque tan a menudo era él quien blandía el que le hacía sangrar, a pesar de que no le había visto desde que discutieron. No podía curar ninguna de esas muertes ni librarle de ninguna de esas culpas, pero necesitaba sentirle. Necesitaba que por una vez fuera Felix el que mirara algún rincón excepcionalmente bello o melancólico del cielo y supiera exactamente cómo se sentía Sylvain, cómo necesitaba que se acercara a él o se alejara, que supiera dónde se encontraba y dónde se encontraba respecto a él, que se muriera por abrazarle o besarle o simplemente hacerle saber de alguna sencilla forma que estaba allí para él, que supiera lo que era enviar un signo. Sylvain estaba solo, pero donde fuera que estuviera sentían lo mismo, y esa soledad era un desperdicio.

No sabía qué esperaba cuando fue a aporrear la puerta de su dormitorio, en un reflejo distorsionada del acudimiento de Felix unas noches atrás. No había habido noticia de su retorno, y, si la había habido, no había atravesado la armadura de Sylvain, hecha de un rencor hacia la guerra, hacia Felix y hacia sí mismo más propio de un niño que de un hombre de su edad. No había conocido a Ferdinand, y aun así, curiosamente, conocía mejor la naturaleza de su corazón en ese instante que cuando compartieron la muerte de Ashe y luego se disputaron todo lo otro. Pero ese conocimiento no le daba calma. Estaba cansado de seguir las huellas de Felix como un rastreador en el bosque, que ni buscaba cazarlo ni ignoraba que sus pieles tan siquiera lo protegerían del invierno. Lo movía la carencia, porque le faltaba Felix. Y cuando le faltaba, la puerta se abrió.

Nadie había girado el pomo desde dentro, y por lo tanto no se trataba de una invitación a entrar. Pero sí se trataba de una prueba de que Felix, el único poseedor de la llave al dormitorio, la había abierto antes, y por tanto de que había vuelto. Todos los gritos que Sylvain estaba dispuesto a entonar callaron de repente, y se quedó en un admirado silencio, que le trajo lentamente el dolor de la mano con la que había golpeado la madera con casi todas sus fuerzas. Advirtió por primera vez que atardecía cuando la empujó con tiento, y la ausencia de la luz en el dormitorio pintó su vista azul, pero sólo hasta que advirtió a Felix en su interior.

Fue la primera vez que el tiempo se paró para él. La segunda sería cuando se reencontraran tras la guerra, y por un ingenuo instante Sylvain pensara que el reencuentro sería permanente. En esa ocasión, en el monasterio, también fue capaz de creer la escena eterna. Pero la creencia le rompía el corazón de nuevo, y se lo llenaba de miedo a que fuera acertada.

Porque Felix estaba sentado en medio de su dormitorio, con la espalda apoyada contra el lateral de su cama. Se abrazaba las rodillas, y en el mismo gesto abrazaba la vaina de su espada. Parecía un niño al que le habían dado el medio para defenderse pero no el coraje. No pareció asustado de ver a Sylvain allí, seguramente porque le había reconocido en los golpes a la puerta de los que había esperado tan poco. Pero sí parecía asustado por todo lo demás.

El futuro marqués suspiró, porque supo exactamente a qué temía, y que era lo mismo que temía él. En la hinchazón y la rojez de sus ojos había el mismo lamento dirigido a Ferdinand von Aegir, y en ese lamento la misma verdad, pesada de cargar, que también agotaba los hombros, las fuerzas y las esperanzas de Sylvain. Cerró la puerta tras él y fue a sentarse a su lado, igual de triste y cansado, pero sabiendo que la carga la compartían.

Desterró el reproche de su corazón, y se guardó el flagelamiento por haberlo cosechado para otro momento, para un momento en el que el calor, la respiración y la vulnerabilidad de Felix no quedaran tan cerca. No dijeron nada. Sylvain se limitó a ocupar un sitio junto a él, y pensó que era su sitio. Felix no se apartó, ni le apartó. No cambió nada en una primera instancia. Pero los minutos pasaron, y al final dejó la vaina de su hoja junto a él. No lo hizo lejos, ni descartó una necesidad imaginaria de tomarla rápidamente, la empuñadura apuntando a su mano. Y sin embargo Sylvain supo que se sentía algo más a salvo, y que él mismo se lo sentía también.

Tras todo el rencor que había estado tan peligrosamente cerca de articular de forma irreversible en su mente no se atrevía a tocar a Felix. Tenía una mano apoyada en una rodilla propia, y la otra pierna estirada. Estaba agotado, podía recordar ese agotamiento como si nunca se hubiera recuperado de él, en parte porque no lo hizo hasta después de la guerra. A excepción de en momentos como aquel, que Felix ocupó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

En respuesta Sylvain también reposó la cabeza en la suya, y permanecieron así muchos minutos más. No recordaba exactamente cómo, pero acabaron abrazados, estirados a lo largo del espacio estrecho que había entre la cama y el escritorio, con las suelas de los zapatos apuntando hacia la puerta y la cómoda. Sylvain sí recordaba abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas, y cómo Felix se apretaba a sí mismo contra su pecho. Tal vez eran fragmentos de otros abrazos depositados en ese instante en concreto, pero no importaba porque el recuerdo le ayudaba a seguir, y desde su presente no tenía forma de saber si era o no falso ni de sacrificar todo lo que representaba partir del supuesto de que lo era.

  
· · ·  
  


Desde esa noche en la que no cruzaron una sola palabra, algo cambió entre ellos. Felix siempre había rechazado cualquier contacto físico que no estuviera impulsado por la pelea, e incluso éste le repelía a veces hasta el punto de tener que rectificar la situación hasta quedar lo más lejos posible de él. Y aunque Sylvain había tardado muchos años en descubrir que cuanto repugnaba a Felix del contacto que anhelaba establecer desde el más centelleante ardor no tenía nada que ver con su persona (ni tan siquiera con la naturaleza de ese mismo contacto), captó enseguida que esa barrera había sido salvada por nada más y nada menos que por un amor simple, mundano e inoportuno. Por tanto, a partir de allí podían sortear, o cuanto menos comprender cualquier obstáculo impuesto por sus vidas, sus defectos, y lo que se negaban o empeñaban en mantener.

Ninguno de los dos tenía nada que ganar ni nada que perder refiriéndose a lo que compartían como  _ el _ amor. Uno de los motivos por los que la amistad entre ellos se había mantenido y estrechado, cuando sus amigos de la infancia empezaron a esbozar sus primerizas y trascendentales visiones de la vida era porque a grandes rasgos compartían la misma, y ésta se basaba en reconocer la pequeñez que ambos le atribuían. Sylvain nunca habría dicho que su amor era algo insignificante: jamás sentiría nada tan desdeñoso y desesperanzador hacia él como lo que sentía hacia su destino en particular, el que se le había asignado al nacer y que le atormentaría algunos años más. Sin embargo, librar a ese sentimiento de cualquier expectativa de grandeza hacía el sentirlo mucho más placentero, y el vivirlo mucho más cercano al escurridizo y sensible Felix.

Éste necesitaría semanas para poder articularlo en su mente, Sylvain lo sabía sin necesidad de que se lo expresara. Precisaría algunas más hasta pedirle discretamente que fuera él quien lo formulara por los dos, sintiéndose el joven Fraldarius demasiado inexperto en materias sentimentales, y siendo demasiado tímido y orgulloso como para arriesgarse a un error, o aún peor, a una ingenuidad. Sylvain tenía toda la paciencia y el cuidado reservados para él, aunque los convulsos tiempos insistían en recordarle que no todo el tiempo. Aun así se lo tomó, y no dieron ningún paso que alguno de los dos no se sintiera listo para dar. Incluso cuando todo hubiera acabado, para bien y para mal, al marqués seguiría resultándole curioso que hubiera tenido lugar un proceso tan delicado, medido y cálido en mitad de una guerra que hizo crecer a incontables pueblos forzosamente, a punta de espada y entre llamas insaciables, y que les arrancó la poca infancia a la que aún tenían derecho cuando estalló.

Sylvain, quien siempre se había jactado de poder ocultar sus preocupaciones tras una perfeccionada máscara de indiferencia, se encontró por una vez atascado en la misma preocupación que Felix, quien siempre se había jactado de no sentir ninguna, en absoluto. Era algo agradable y absurdo que sentir, dos hombres de veinte y tantos, enamorados por primera vez y temerosos del enamoramiento a pesar de encontrarse entre los brazos de una guerra cada día más cercana, cuyo abrazo no sabían distinguir si se trataba de uno de anhelada despedida, o si simplemente los arrastraba con ella. El hecho de poder seguir adelante en ese arrastre o en esa resistencia ayudó, sin duda. Mayor y solo Sylvain pensaba a menudo en la moción, y en lo beneficiosa que era para cualquier amor, aunque le quedaban pocos. Evocaba la mirada al tiempo confusa y decidida de Felix, el que ocupaba su pecho y su memoria con mayor obstinación incluso entonces, y sin darle explicaciones a nadie reía.

Recordaba cómo Felix se ponía rojo como un tomate y le daba manotazos y puñetazos en los brazos y el abdomen, lejos de poder considerarse amistosos, cuando se reía de él. No podía evitarlo, y tenía más práctica que el otro en sentirse ridículo, sabérselo y admitirlo. Trataba de contagiárselo sin diezmar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, medio mudos e idiotas del todo tras la noche en que sus temperaturas, contra cualquier pronóstico y fantasía, mantuvieron a las plagas al otro lado de la puerta. Era un momento tan precioso en el tiempo, y el miedo a perder o ganar algo que cambiara el sosiego que sembraba en el pecho de Sylvain sin importar la estación era tan grande, que nunca habría imaginado que esas mismas calideces podían cambiar hasta arder, y que Felix lo querría tanto.

El joven Gautier había quemado las esquinas de todas sus angustias en fuegos parecidos desde que esa llama prendió en su corazón y en lo bajo de su vientre, algo más joven que la mayoría. Había desdeñado el mundo en el que jamás había encontrado un motivo por el que intentar dejar de ser infeliz desde que su hermano mayor lo arrojó a un pozo vacío en invierno, esperando no volver a verlo más. En las pasiones efímeras y la permanente adrenalina y auto-desprecio generados por la herida de los sentimientos de alguien cuyo cuerpo le había servido en un pasado cercano, había encontrado remedios temporales, antídotos estupefacientes a esa desdicha que además le ganaron una fama parecida a la que el resto de partes de su cuerpo y de su psique le atribuían a su corazón atrofiado: malo para todo, volátil y desconsiderado. Mujeriego era una palabra peor, porque las mujeres con las que tonteaba eran piezas tan insignificantes y prescindibles en el complejo mecanismo que manifestaba el odio que sentía por sí mismo, que le parecía injusto hacerlas presentes en uno de los nombres que recibían sus comportamientos autodestructivos, por los que él era el solo y máximo responsable.

En cuanto se hicieron innegables e imposibles de esconder, todo el mundo se apresuró a condenar sus tendencias hedonistas: Dimitri e Ingrid como sustitutos de Glenn, que siempre les había ido detrás tratando de corregir sus faltas; sus profesores como representantes de la Iglesia en el Reino, y como sus confesores horrorizados; y por supuesto su padre, más preocupado por su reputación y su futuro que por ninguna de las chicas que lloraban de rabia y vergüenza tanto en el marquesado como en la Academia. Felix, la excepción en todos los casos, no había fingido ninguna lástima por ellas: se saltaba cualquier consecuencia para atribuirle sin tapujos ese apetito a su estupidez, que para él era indivisible a su persona.

Sylvain encontraba algo extrañamente tranquilizador en que su amigo no buscara nunca un motivo mayor para lo que hacía y decía, sobre todo porque eran sólo errores e idioteces, y, aunque lo había dudado siempre, jamás ninguna alcanzó el sentimiento que le dedicaba en secreto y calmada resignación. Ignoraba cuánto le pesaba el pasado a Felix, porque sospechaba que a pocos le pesaban tanto como a sí mismo. Pero el joven Fraldarius le hizo saber una vez, explícito y directo, que era consciente de que la pasión que volvía hacia él entonces era la misma que en su adolescencia había desperdiciado con chicas que habían accedido a ella esperando recibir mucho más a cambio y que habían sido defraudadas sin excepción. Le quitó un peso de encima a Sylvain, porque entonces pudo decirle que estaba en lo cierto, y que el sentimiento que la acompañaba esta vez estaba dedicado a él en exclusiva, y era igual de antiguo que esa tendencia pasional, si no más. Felix le dijo que eso también lo sabía. Eso le quitó todos los pesos de encima, y desde entonces dejaron de dudar.

  
· · ·  
  


Mientras mayor se hacía, más claro veía Sylvain lo dispares que podían llegar a ser las vidas que transcurrían en paralelo. Porque después de que abriera su corazón a Felix y contra todo pronóstico encontrara el suyo abierto, la guerra siguió transcurriendo como hasta entonces, con su intranquilidad de olor a azufre y plomo. El adiestramiento militar de Felix y Sylvain, retomado de sus días en la Academia empezó a llegar a su fin, y el tamaño de los escuadrones asignados a cada uno de ellos, así como la magnitud de las misiones que se les encomendaban iban en aumento. Pasaron a conocer más íntimamente las caras con las que coincidían semanalmente en los entrenamientos, en las reuniones y juntas, así como en ciertas expediciones. La mirada decidida que Byleth depositaba en los dos, y las desenfadadas palabras de confianza que Claude von Riegan les dedicaba eran dos estandartes nuevos bajo los que marchar, y a su amparo el final de la guerra parecía más cercano.

La resolución del conflicto traía consigo una dedicación mayor, que algunos creían el esfuerzo último y otros un sacrificio final. Sylvain no conseguía decantarse por ninguna versión, ni la optimista ni la apocalíptica. Pensaba sólo en Felix. En las horas muertas y total soledad, se le hacía cada vez más difícil convencerse de que el peso que sentía sobre los hombros no era el de la Historia. Pero cada vez habían más y más horas ocupadas por Felix, y con él allí, convencerse de que las cosas simplemente seguían su curso era tan natural como respirar, incluso cuando respirar se le hacía difícil.

Lo era, sin duda, mientras le besaba con hambre, en algún rincón del monasterio a escondidas o en la alcoba de alguno por la noche, y todavía más conforme mayor era la osadía de quitarse la ropa, de quitársela al otro, hasta que Sylvain redescubrió la pasión, hecho un chaval otra vez, y borró todos sus recuerdos para cambiarlos por el rostro sonrojado, sudoroso y en ocasiones arrogante de Felix. Nunca habría podido imaginar que tras tantos años de conocerse podían conocerse de nuevo y conocerse así, con tanta insistencia, con tantas ganas.

Ninguno necesitaba convencerse de que eso era lo que necesitaban y de dónde surgía. Años después, aparte de con calor, Sylvain recordaba ese vínculo con asombro. Si Felix estuviera con él lo volvería a hacer enfadar señalando lo ridículo, lo juvenil que fue involucrarse así cuando todo se desenlazaba a su alrededor con riesgo a desmoronarse. Sin duda, había algo absurdo en esa pasión, en esos besos, en esos encuentros, en la espera, en el temblor, en la delicadeza, la incomodidad y la comunión. Pero también había algo precioso.

Porque se conocían desde niños, y conocerse desde la pasión, la lujuria, la sinceridad desnuda y una preocupación incurable y defensora fue un proceso inesperadamente natural y llevadero. En los cada vez más frecuentes lapsos en los que la guerra dejaba su cuerpo tan agotado que no podía dar ninguno de los besos y las caricias que se pasaba casi todo el tiempo planeando y anhelando con impaciencia, Sylvain cultivó el pensamiento de que su amor había venido para quedarse porque era la evolución natural de la amistad que siempre habían compartido. Y una vez floreció le hizo feliz de una forma tan pura y sencilla que le costó creer que se trataba de él, de su vida y de sus sentimientos.

Cuando se lo contó a Felix, la sorpresa apenas le duró hasta cambiarse a una sonrisa pilla y coincidente, y ésta apenas duró hasta convertirse en besos dados con la boca bien abierta. Esa misma noche, con Felix durmiendo desnudo contra su cuerpo, Sylvain recorrió algo más de ese pensamiento, el primero que lo había acogido con ternura desde el principio, y supo que el romance y la amistad nunca se anularían el uno al otro, que eran dos flores del mismo rosal y que siempre podía dormir a su sombra y embriagarse de su aroma, sin importar cuál se hubiera beneficiado de un sol más constante o llegara a transformar el rocío en diamantes, incluso cuando el invierno le privara de todo. Besando la cabeza de Felix, que se despertaba lo suficiente como para acariciarle levemente el brazo a modo de recepción y respuesta, pensó que esas dos eran las caras de una moneda que llevaría siempre en el bolsillo, que sería su amuleto y su consuelo hasta el día en que muriera. Aún le quedaba la muerte por morir, pero pasada más de una década seguía pensando que tuvo razón, a pesar de haberse negado tan obstinadamente a concebir que también le traería un dolor de daga más profunda y rostro más difuso que el que le provocó cualquier muerte durante el caótico lustro que duró la guerra.

Cuando se unían a sí, a espaldas de ella, no obstante, se les hacía difícil no reparar en cómo ésta cambiaba sus cuerpos. Cuando eran adolescentes, las cicatrices que se ganaban con misiones menores y entrenamientos mayores solían ser motivo de orgullo, y exhibidas a la menor oportunidad. La guerra, en cambio, se distinguía perfectamente, y aunque no implicaba un deseo de ocultarla, habría siempre cierta alarma y cierta tristeza en sus marcas imborrables incluso después de que hubiera pasado. Por mucho que las besara, no podía borrar las cicatrices de la piel de Felix, ni éste podía evitar que su ceño se frunciera al pasar los dedos sobre las del otro. 

Ellos dos eran los únicos que quedaban de los niños del Reino. Una batalla semejante a una tormenta de la que era imposible determinar el origen ni el final en el tiempo, como si no la hubieran vivido ellos, se llevó al resto de los Leones Azules. Sylvain vio a Dimitri por primera vez desde hacía meses, y para cuando el sol que iluminó su porte desquiciado se posó en el horizonte ya estaba muerto. Les llegó noticia de su muerte a manos de soldados imperiales sin rostro ni importancia, narrada por alguien que tal vez tardaría más en recuperarse de ella pero que no retendría al príncipe tanto tiempo en su memoria.

Para Sylvain era sencillo, aunque no cómodo, volverse al recuerdo del chiquillo que había conocido y con el que había jugado incansable y se había metido en tantos problemas. Distaba tanto del monarca semejante a una bestia, muerto como una que perdió en los campos de Gronder, que lo único que dolía era saber que jamás volvería a verle. El recuerdo de Ingrid era más delicado porque ella fue desde el principio el alma noble que cayó de su montura con la armadura manchada de final, decepcionada consigo misma por no haber sabido defender la vida venida a menos que vestía una corona cuyo significado se había perdido hacía mucho. Sylvain sentía que debió hacer más por ella, pero la oportunidad había sido llevada de vuelta al Reino junto a los restos de su adorada caballero, y aunque fuera tras ellos nunca la recuperaría.

Era una congoja tan inesperadamente silenciosa que no sabía con qué palabras abarcarla cuando veía a Felix de pie junto a él, sumido en una quietud similar. Él también tuvo que despedirse de cuanto quedaba de su pasado, sorprendido y confuso por hacerlo con una pena tan grande. Su padre, Rodrigue Fraldarius, nunca se recuperaría de la pérdida de Dimitri, aunque el cadáver maltratado que hubieran enterrado fuera el de la bestia ciega y vengativa cuyo surgimiento Fraldarius padre había tratado de retener con todas sus fuerzas desde que murió el rey Lambert, una empresa en la que había fracasado a pesar de haber sacrificado por ella la mayoría de su afecto y la relación con su hijo de sangre. Felix sólo le dedicó su voz a esa certeza pesarosa una vez, cuando las tropas se apresuraban a partir, y, rodeados de gente, él y Sylvain se encontraron solos. Le dijo que creía que su padre había amado más a Dimitri de lo que lo había amado a él. Y Sylvain no supo que contestarle, porque lo creía también. Fue así que descubrieron que los aspectos de una o dos vidas que algún designio había sentenciado por siempre irresolubles también pasaban, y se habituaban a la memoria con el tiempo.

Era una deformación algo insensible de ese pensamiento lo que Felix le dirigió un día, semanas después de esa pérdida, haciendo acopio de una sonrisa ácida en la que Sylvain ya había dejado de creer.

\- He ido sintiendo cada vez menos por cada uno de ellos conforme han ido cayendo, ¿sabes? Si eres lo bastante tonto como para conseguir que te maten en esta estúpida guerra, me pregunto si sentiré algo.

La batalla que tumbó a Sylvain no fue aquella en la que los Leones Azules quedaron en un recuerdo evitado por muy poco, y ésta tardaría algunas tantas más en llegar desde ese remarque al que se limitó a encogerse de hombros. De haberse dado bajo cualquiera de esas condiciones, seguramente, no habría cambiado nada. Las luchas se confundían todas en el tiempo incluso para Felix, que durante algún tiempo había vivido solo para imaginarlas y para vencerlas. Aprendían a ver ciertas cosas, y olvidaban cómo ver otras. Para su propia frustración cambiaban a un ritmo vertiginoso, y arrastraban consigo el miedo de no reconocerse.

No obstante, se veían con una claridad casi incómoda cuando la vulnerabilidad los aniñaba, y la mortalidad plasmaba recordatorios permanentes en sus cuerpos de su presencia. Tras una batalla que se torció, como tantas otras, el cuerpo de Sylvain acabó ganando unas marcas singulares por ser las únicas intocables por un tiempo, porque Felix era un alumno negligente del sentimiento, y el miedo era uno que rara vez distinguía en su asiento pero que fue inconfundible para él cuando lo llevó a ver al otro en una camilla de la enfermería, incapaz de levantar la cabeza lo suficiente como para ponerle una cara tonta.

Felix permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo que los médicos le permitieron, y el dolor de encontrarse incapaz de consolarle aún volvía en intervalos aleatorios a Sylvain, como la sensación fantasma de una extremidad amputada. Lo vio desamparado, como a un ciego que había perdido su guía, dejado a la merced de una emoción que significaba una estancia más larga del pasado reciente, tan tormentoso en los últimos tiempos. No había nada de esa indiferencia imaginada que se había atribuido a sí mismo para ahuyentar a su antónimo.

Tal vez era por la frustrante visibilidad de su recuperación, por lo insignificante del motivo que lo había postrado en la cama que Felix sufrió tanto por Sylvain en aquel período, el único en el que se vio obligado a retirarse de la acción, en un punto mayormente muerto del conflicto. El joven marqués sabía a su amante capaz de llevarla a cabo sin él allí, significara esto una ausencia temporal o la muerte, que esperaba discretamente en cada batalla para que nunca lo sorprendiera. El conflicto nunca les permitiría saber por qué perdían, por qué habían perdido a Ashe, a Mercedes, a Ingrid y a Dimitri en su fuego forestal, ni si esos árboles volverían a crecer nunca. Pero no era el motivo lo que llenó de lágrimas los ojos de Felix entonces, y Sylvain tampoco creía que fuera la muerte. Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta porque ninguno de los dos sabía, y una noche, abrazado a la espalda de su amor, con la cabeza apoyada entre su cuello y su hombro, Sylvain le susurró lo único de lo que estaba seguro:

\- No voy a dejarte solo -. Le tomó la mano pero no se acercó a verle llorar. Quería ser su amante justo, aunque haberlo sido no le daba ningún consuelo, y nada podía dárselo.

Oh Felix, ¿por qué me dejaste solo tú a mí?


	4. Chapter 4

Desde que la muerte les otorgó esa unicidad que ninguno había pedido, ni en la faz de una guerra ni ante cualquier otra realidad, empezaron a hablar del pasado con más cautela, por miedo a lo que despertarían si se descuidaban. Sin saber si se trataba de la pérdida o del amor, antes de que el conflicto terminara, tanto Sylvain como Felix empezaron a sentir que todo quedaba atrás. Pero igual que en el Reino antes de la Iglesia, ese avance sanador venía con la condición de resignarse a hablar de los caídos cada vez menos y menos.

Tal vez eso hizo madurar a ambos hombres, y tal vez con ellos maduró su vínculo. Debido a la proximidad de tantos finales simultáneos, la fogosidad que habían conocido con insistencia y hasta el borde del absurdo cambió su verano por primavera. Era igual de dulce y cálida, y el cambio que vaticinaba igual de incierto, pero a Sylvain no le preocupaba en absoluto. Y no era porque estuviera seguro de salir victorioso de la guerra y volver a casa habiéndola ganado y habiendo ganado el amor. Era porque estaba seguro de que, sin importar qué final, lo habría vivido. Y eso llenaba su corazón, apaciguaba su espíritu, y le permitía seguir adelante.

También notaba un cambio en Felix, pero no sabía distinguirlo entre todos los enigmas que lo conformaban, y un esfuerzo por darles respuesta seguramente los habría distanciado. En ese punto, ya hacía casi un año que se quedaron dormidos en brazos del otro por primera vez, y la búsqueda de Felix que Sylvain había llevado consigo esa noche no se había vuelto a repetir con tanta frustración y tristeza, pero tampoco se había marchado: había cambiado de forma y se repetía en búsquedas más pequeñas y pacíficas, o, por el contrario, motivadas por el deseo. Felix dejó de precisar su propia desaparición gradualmente hasta que su compañía se hizo constante, y ya entonces Sylvain acudía a él con anhelos a los que ponían remedio con sus bocas, con sus manos, con enredos que se tensaban tanto antes de desatarse que los dejaban sin aliento, o bien con larga conversación, con amistad, en definitiva con las cosas que no les habían salvado la vida en ninguna batalla pero que sí habían salvado sus almas de la mella que en soledad habría dejado en ellas.

Con todo, en esos últimos meses (o último mes, el marqués no sabía ponerles nombres y números a sus recuerdos y lo prefería así), al volverse Felix hacia Sylvain, más a menudo que antes, lo hacía con una paz mayor, con una claridad mayor, y Sylvain no sabía si lo que veía en esos momentos como milagros era lo que su amante guardaba en su interior más íntimo o si era su propio reflejo. Le besaba con mayor ternura, y le abrazaba contra su pecho, al resguardo de sus cuerpos desnudos, sin necesitar pasión alguna. El joven Gautier sentía que ese era su hogar, y que Felix los iluminaba como el fuego que lo mantenía a salvo del mundo. No se explicaba ese sutil balanceo, pero lo vivió con tanto afecto, y lo recordaba con tanto otro, que resolvió a no buscarle explicación nunca.

No obstante y en contra de su voluntad, cuando ya se hubieran separado, algún tiempo después, se daría cuenta. Esa luz que irradiaba su amante entonces era el signo de que había tomado una decisión. No aprendería entonces de qué decisión se trataba, pero sí sabría sin amargura que no había estado en su mano disuadirle de ella, fuera la que los separó o fuera cualquier otra.

La guerra se aproximaba a su fin y cada uno se hallaba en el deber de aportar algo a esa aproximación. Los jóvenes procedentes de Faerghus, los únicos de la Casa del Ciervo Dorado, lo dieron todo, pero Sylvain no recordaba qué era "todo". Recordaba la última batalla, y recordaba haberse dicho a sí mismo y haberle dicho a Felix que si resultaba no ser la última iba a volverse loco. Recordaba contra quién luchó, pero ningún nombre propio, aunque los había conocido; recordaba junto a quién luchó, y cada uno de sus nombres y apellidos; recordaba cómo se veían bajo el clima que los acompañó a lo largo de la batalla, y que en acabar ésta se retiró más gentilmente de lo que lo haría ninguna tropa al regresar a casa.

Recordaba las nubes reculando sobre las lomas a lo lejos, del color del melocotón norteño. Recordaba observarlas incrédulo, con la brisa vespertina despegándole el pelo de la frente y de las sienes y pensar "¿esto es todo?". Recordaba girarse para buscar a Felix, y no verle allí. Recordaba la paz y el cansancio que sintió, y cómo esperaba que este último se mostrara ante él algún día en su verdadera forma, y que lo derrumbara. La paz se fue apagando con el tiempo, y el derrumbamiento no llegó nunca. Todo se reducía a cómo estaba construido su corazón.

De no haber estado Felix allí, no sabía con qué lo habría ocupado una vez acabó todo. Sabía que no lo tenía preparado para quedarse en Garreg Mach, ni para las celebraciones ni para el esfuerzo que supondría la paz y reconstruir todo lo que había quedado destruido en su nombre. Volvería a casa, al marquesado de Gautier en el antiguo Sacro Reino de Faerghus, ahora parte de la Alianza de Leicester, aunque la rauda misiva que le había enviado su padre demasiado pronto después de la batalla lo convertía más en el cumplimiento de una obligación que el de un deseo.

No le habría importado que el nuevo orden, del que esperaba aprender lo mínimo posible, le hubiera despojado de su título y de sus tierras. Tal vez a su padre le habría roto el corazón, pero el residuo de sus fantasías adolescentes en las que rechazaba la herencia, las expectativas y el destino habían preparado el suyo para que algo así sucediera. Pero ni Claude, archiduque de todo Fódlan y rey de Almyra, ni Byleth, la nueva arzobispa de la Iglesia de Seiros lo habrían permitido.

La recompensa que le dio ella, cuando fue recibiendo a sus antiguos alumnos uno a uno, ataviada con la imponente investidura de su nuevo cargo, fue un cálido abrazo, que aunque Sylvain no lo quiso se sintió tan cercano y maternal que a él, que rara vez lloraba, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Le susurró en el oído que lo había hecho bien, y que estaba orgullosa de él, y lo dejó ir ignorando que el favor que se llevaba de ella eran esos preciosos minutos en el tiempo, que atesoraría, y no la mantención del destino que habría poseído aunque no hubiera acudido a su llamada silenciosa.

Fue tras esa reunión que localizó a Felix, después de que aprovechara el caos de unos nuevos fin y comienzo, casi simultáneos, para desaparecer brevemente. Se saludaron como amigos, cerca de las puertas de la catedral, y Sylvain le besó la mejilla. Le vio a las luces de una agradable media mañana de finales de verano, cómo la luz del sol se deslizaba por el cabello negro que llevaba dejándose crecer desde no sabía cuándo, y cómo de sus ojos castaños manaba una más amada y más permanente, más añorada cuando no estaba allí.

Advirtió sólo entonces que no habían hablado demasiado de qué harían una vez la guerra hubiera acabado. Sylvain le propuso ir a tomar té a la habitación de Felix, más espaciosa que la suya propia, y acompañar la conversación con una taza humeante y los dulces con que habían reabastecido la despensa. Éste le respondió, a su manera brusca, que la habitación estaba vacía.

No debía sorprenderle, pero le sorprendió. El joven Fraldarius le explicó sin que tuviera que preguntar que él ya había recogido sus cosas y se marchaba. No sin cierta vergüenza, Sylvain se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por reaccionar con tanta tranquilidad: no se trataba de dar por sentado a Felix, se trataba de confiar en él, y confiaba en esa decisión por poco que la comprendiera.

Lo único que le concedió su amante al margen del silencio que la rodeaba fue una breve conversación a la sombra de un olmo, no lejos de allí. Hablaron escuetamente de a dónde se dirigiría cada uno. Felix se marchaba al suroeste de Fódlan, cerca de la frontera con Brigid, junto a un pequeño grupo de antiguos soldados imperiales a los que se les había concedido la amnistía, e iban en busca de lo que quedaba de su hogar o de lo que sería uno nuevo. A Sylvain le pinchaba el corazón pensar que Felix los acompañaba con un cometido similar, pero no insistió en él. Según él, le había llegado noticia de un trabajo que le interesaba, pero no le explicó de qué naturaleza era éste ni el otro preguntó.

Por su parte, le habló por encima de la carta que le había enviado su padre, urgiéndole a que regresara para no perderse las cruciales juntas que se llevarían a cabo entre la nobleza sobreviviente de Faerghus. Felix midió tanto su reacción que fue evidente incluso para su amor. Hacía un par de meses que Rodrigue, su padre, había muerto, dejado a una tristeza de la que no se recuperó. De los Fraldarius, ya sólo quedaba él. Glenn, su madre (que una enfermedad le arrebató de niño y de la que conservaba el segundo nombre antes que el recuerdo) y su padre descansaban juntos en el mausoleo de la familia, en el norte, donde el otoño ya se abría paso entre las hojas caídas, y al que Sylvain se dirigía.

Sus caminos se separaban entonces y en direcciones opuestas, pero el futuro marqués no necesitaba preocupación alguna ni convencerse de que la ausencia de ésta no era una mera charada. Felix le hizo apoyar la espalda en un muro de piedra y se puso de puntillas para besarle. Lo hicieron a escondidas, como cuando empezó todo (Sylvain estaba convencido de que ese había sido el comienzo, y mantendría esa convicción sin importar cuánto empeño supusiera), y se maravilló una vez más de lo perfectamente que encajaban el uno en el otro. Cuando ya no tenían aliento, Felix se separó tan poco de él que apenas alcanzaba a verle el rostro, y que el aire de sus palabras le hizo cosquillas cuando le preguntó en susurros si recordaba la última noche que habían pasado juntos.

Por supuesto que la recordaba. Habían hecho el amor cuando atardecía, una de las raras ocasiones en las que Sylvain había admirado la luz anaranjada de la puesta sobre la piel de almendra cruda de su Felix. Habían dormido, conversado y comido algo en la cama, negándose a vestirse, cuando aún no sabían dónde iba a librarse la última batalla pero ya intuían contra quién. Habían olvidado prender una luz, y en lugar de naranja Felix brilló jazmín de noche, y mirándole le aseguró que saldrían vivos de allí. Abrazado a su cintura y al arrullo de sus caricias, Sylvain le creyó.

No le contó nada de eso, porque Felix la había vivido junto a él, pero le aseguró que la recordaba. Le inquietaba ignorar, o ser demasiado consciente de qué era lo que esperaba el otro que recordara de ese momento, pero de nuevo mantuvo la boca cerrada al respecto. Felix pareció aliviado, y dijo "está bien". Sylvain podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que le recordaba diciendo eso. Y aunque estaba más seguro de que, en efecto, todo estaría bien a partir de entonces de lo que lo había estado de conservar la vida al final de la guerra, su corazón se angustió ante esa afirmación, mucho más que ante la incerteza y la arbitrariedad de una muerte ante la que desfilaron a cada batalla. Le apartó algo de pelo de la cara a Felix y le dijo que se volverían a ver. Éste le sonrió, algo arrogante y algo dulce, como era, y le acarició el brazo antes de bajar por uno de los caminos estrechos que descendían el monte en el que estaba construido la catedral, sin decirle nada.

Sylvain se quedó apoyado en el muro, con las manos juntas, hasta que dejó de verlo y luego dejó de oírlo. Suspiró, pensando en lo que le esperaba en casa. Para animarse a sí mismo, se dijo que si Felix rechazaba su título y la responsabilidad que ostentaba sobre el ducado, un desenlace altamente probable, él haría lo mismo y entonces podrían vivir de cualquier manera y juntos, en algún otro lugar u otros lugares, y ningún padre ni ningún recuerdo los ataría. Rió entre dientes a ese pensamiento mientras se apeaba a su caballo, y sus espuelas lo ponían en marcha. No necesitó esperar a que el antiguo Reino rebocara los derechos de Felix para saber que no era cierto, pero Sylvain Gautier nunca había sido de la clase de hombre que le hacía ascos a una mentira si ésta le aportaba algo.

El camino de vuelta se le hizo infinitamente más largo que el camino de ida, y en un par de ocasiones tuvo que apartar al caballo del camino para dejar paso a los primeros coches todoterreno que veía en su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí empieza lo que sería "tras los créditos finales". Se hace mucho más evidente que no comprobé los hechos directamente del juego, y que mi memoria de lo que pasó con Faerghus tras la derrota de Némesis está bastante empañada, ¡pero espero que se disfrute igualmente!

De vuelta en el antiguo Reino, Sylvain no le habló a nadie de lo que había vivido con Felix, y mantendría ese silencio hasta que la memoria fuera un misterio incluso para él. Tampoco esperó su regreso pasado el primer año. Cuando el segundo verano desde que se separaron en Garreg Mach resurgió de su recuerdo para instalarse en su presente, junto con las ciruelas, la apertura de los ventanales y la luz del sol, ya había llegado a él la noticia de que por todo el continente viajaba un mercenario portador del escudo de Aegis. Nadie se atrevía a afirmar que se trataba del joven Felix, aunque era el único portador del emblema mayor de Fraldarius, y al principio Sylvain los despreciaba por ello, pero con el tiempo, como a todo, se acostumbró.

Los siguientes quince años fueron un período de adquirir nuevas costumbres y negarse a dejar ir de las viejas. Pasó a formar parte del círculo de antigua nobleza norteña, que ahora formaba parte de la Alianza pero cuyos integrantes seguían refiriéndose a sí mismos como los señores de Faerghus, aunque ya no respondían al rey que todos extrañaban al margen del daño que les había hecho con su temeridad y su locura ni a su recuerdo. En él, el marqués de Gautier era admirado y celebrado por sus dotes militares, de guerrero y de táctico, aunque los fueron necesitando menos con el tiempo.

Heredó el título dos años tras la guerra, después de que su padre abdicara. En un comportamiento más propio de Leicester que de Faerghus, se había retirado de sus nobles responsabilidades antes de que la muerte misma se las arrebatara. Nunca lo admitió en voz alta, pero su hijo sabía que se debía a que ésta se había llevado consigo a su madre, la marquesa, antes de lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba. En cosa de un año la enfermedad que llevaba acechándole ya algún tiempo la postró en la cama, y desde ella, como siempre había sido su costumbre, puso todas sus cosas en orden antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez, y dejar atrás y a regañadientes a un hijo huérfano de madre y a un esposo viudo.

El viejo marqués no se recuperó de ella, y Sylvain se pasó algún tiempo viviendo con el corazón oprimido, pensando en Rodrigue Fraldarius dejándose morir a causa de la pérdida de un ser querido y temiendo que su padre le dejara así también, y lo condenara a pensar en él y en Felix indivisiblemente para el resto de sus días. Sin embargo un día lo llamó a su biblioteca, y desde su sillón le preguntó, con inesperada vulnerabilidad, si estaba listo para asumir el marquesado y la responsabilidad que conllevaba.

El joven tuvo que impedirse a sí mismo encogerse de hombros. Ni extrañaba la guerra ni la vida tenía sabor para él desde que acabó, conque aceptó ese trago sin gusto, sin congoja y sin pensárselo demasiado. Su padre le abrazó, y reprimiendo el llanto a duras penas le dijo que estaba orgulloso de él, que se había convertido en un hombre digno de su destino. Sylvain escondió su expresión de sorpresa tras el hombro en el que apoyó la barbilla, preguntándose si de veras su padre había dicho eso sin pensar en todos los sacrificios a los que lo habían forzado desde niño, y si ese instante, vespertino y primaveral, era la recompensa que había esperado recibir por ellos. En ningún caso le guardó rencor. Simplemente se fue a la cama pensando en Byleth como arzobispa dándole un abrazo que a diferencia del de su padre tenía significado para él, y del recuerdo rescató algo de paz.

Le había faltado durante algún tiempo, pero desde el presente y su monovolumen, Sylvain no podía recordar con exactitud de qué maneras. La pérdida de Felix, creía, la había vivido como otro recuerdo de guerra. El proceso de admitirse a sí mismo que no iba a volver y que tal vez no sabría nada de él nunca más se aposentó en la memoria como el recuerdo de las heridas importantes. En un par de ocasiones, durante la guerra, había sufrido heridas tan grandes que éstas le habían arrebatado la consciencia. Por lo tanto no recordaba lo descarnado de ellas, la sangre manando a borbotones y el ardor del músculo luchando por no desprenderse. Simplemente se despertaba un día cubierto de vendas, y de camino a curarse, de dejarlas atrás y en cicatrices.

La herida de la ausencia de Felix era similar. No recordaba lo peor de ella, sólo la invalidez que le confirió durante algún tiempo, y finalmente la forma que adquirió en la superficie de su espíritu, que sanaba mucho más lento que su cuerpo.

Recordaba el origen de esa herida, y en los primeros años era capaz de volverse a ese dolor y recitar de memoria las palabras que se formularon en su mente como una tormenta, harto de sentirse arrepentido y traicionado. Se pasó algún tiempo viviendo como el hombre que aporreó la puerta de Felix en exigencia y en busca de un consuelo que no resolvía nada, sin que nadie lo advirtiera en el exterior. La vida era más miserable de lo que había imaginado que sería entonces, pero seguía siendo vida y le disgustaba tener que alegrarse por ello.

Creía muy poco en las recompensas, y creía menos en las que se ganaban llevando a cabo emprendas que nadie le pedía ni esperaba de él. Por tanto, le costaba admitirse que el futuro que ideó para él y para Felix había sido concebido como una recompensa, pero en retrospectiva comprendió que era lo más probable.

Ni siquiera esperaba que su amante se ajustara al que él había temido tanto rechazar a lo largo de su vida: estaba seguro de que, si lo hubieran hablado, habrían hallado un punto medio, una forma de ser felices y estar juntos sin que la unión supusiera una carga. La clarividencia era algo de lo que ambos se habían reído desde siempre, pero era innecesaria para saber que el resto de sus vidas estaría marcado por el duelo, y que todos los colores de todos los parajes reflejarían la pérdida de algunos potenciales, esperanzas, y amores varios.

No había nadie más en todo Fódlan que pudiera comprender ese cambio sutil como ellos lo comprendían: eran los dos últimos supervivientes sobre una tierra en la que las pruebas de que fueron niños y estuvieron juntos se habían borrado del todo. Nadie más que ellos recordaba cómo fue correr por el bosque entre gañidos de júbilo y risa, enmudecer ante la muerte, y descubrirse a sí mismos cambiados para siempre, aun unidos por una eternidad igual de larga. Nadie más podía decir que estuvo allí, y aunque los muertos volvieran a andar sobre la hierba ninguno podría decir que había amado igual que se amaron entre ellos.

Pero Felix se había ido, y Sylvain se sentía como un idiota, habiendo tomado las riendas de una vida que de niños él y sus amigos se habían prometido compartir. Iban a ser mayores, y héroes, e iban a vivir juntos hasta la muerte, Dimitri como rey, Ingrid como condesa, los hermanos Fraldarius como duques, y Sylvain como marqués. Pero la suerte se había pasado las últimas dos décadas poniéndoles muecas tontas desde donde ninguno pudo alcanzarla, y el joven Gautier (cada vez menos joven y cada vez más Gautier) era el único que se había presentado a la fiesta, y a veces se sentía tan vacío que se preguntaba si iba a poder soportarlo.

Se halló a sí mismo encarado de nuevo con el rencor, y se sorprendió peligrosamente cerca del odio. El amor que sentía por Felix no se borraba por mucho que lo intentase, pero la soledad legítima e infantil que lo vareaba desde que cayó en que no iba a regresar amenazaba con enturbiarlo. No obstante, con el tiempo y con la edad fue encontrando pasadizos en su mente que le permitían eludir esas sombras, y un hueco en su corazón donde ese recuerdo podía vivir, aunque fuera junto al de corazones que habían dejado de latir, y entre ellos reinara como el único que sobrevivía a uno roto y latiente. Por arduo que se le hizo el camino, llegó a poder pensar sin estremecerse de dolor que Felix era libre de elegir su propia vida, y que la que él había imaginado para sí, en unión, no era ninguna obligación sobre sus pálidos hombros. No volvería a ver a los amigos caídos en la guerra, y tampoco volvería a verle a él. En algún lugar vivía, aunque eso le tranquilizaba poco, y Sylvain, de la mano de su obligación carente de evento, vivía también.

A pesar de a veces cuestionar por qué, nunca se molestó en buscar a Felix. La mayoría de los que podían asociar su apellido con algo vivo en el recuerdo lo despreciaban, por haber dado la espalda al futuro que su padre habría querido para él y poner el escudo de Aegis al servicio del mejor postor. Sylvain reconocía la hipocresía en esas acusaciones, pero se alegraba de que nadie les diera caza con el fervor suficiente como para tener que ir recibiendo noticias de su paradero periódicamente. Ningún desenlace podía aportarle dicha, pero perseguía con insistencia los que le daban tranquilidad, y vivía más tranquilo sabiendo lo mínimo posible sobre Felix.

Con todo, los detalles de esa época se le escapaban. Eran más recientes que la guerra, pero Sylvain era incapaz de invocarlos con la nitidez de la que gozaban sus recuerdos de Garreg Mach. Había vivido algún tiempo con la punzada del lamento que esto le provocaba clavada entre los pulmones, pero no tenía acceso al lugar del que surgían esas imágenes, sonidos y aromas, y por lo tanto no tenía caso. Lo mismo sucedía con el período en el que, inesperadamente, Felix regresó, con algunas escenas imborrables como excepción, tajante y milagrosa.

Recordaba vagamente el motivo por el cual un día pidió audiencia, sin antelación ni reserva con "el marqués de Gautier", unas palabras que dichas con su voz ronca e irreverente sonaban a insulto. Se debía a que desde Sreg, en el norte, se estaba llevando a cabo un intento de invasión del Reino Unido de Faerghus a través del territorio del marquesado, de mano de una facción que aborrecía la abolición del privilegio de los emblemas, lo único por lo que Sylvain había trabajado duramente desde que heredó el título. No recordaba de quién se trataba, ni a qué región fódlanesa había pertenecido; tampoco a qué hazaña oratoria debía el remoto despido de la mayoría de sus cohortes, que lo habían dejado en desventaja numérica ante esos bandidos con aires de grandeza. Los detalles eran un borrón, donde la imagen de Felix la primera vez que lo vio después de quince años era un retrato perfecto.

Cuando alguien acudió al salón en el que compartía el té de la mañana con su padre con el anuncio de esa visita inesperada, no sospechó que podía tratarse de Felix. Lo mejor para su corazón había sido dejar de esperarle, de eso tenía constancia. Por eso lo dejó en suspenso mientras acudía.

Fue a su encuentro en la sala de recepciones, y en verle el pasado y el anhelo y el amor arremetieron contra él con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de descender la escalerilla sobre las nalgas. Felix había cambiado tanto y tan poco a la vez que observarlo fue como mirar a los ojos a una paradoja. Su piel seguía igual de pálida y curtida, el rostro apuesto y aún por arrugar cubierto por una barba dispersa, que no tapaba ni el ángulo de su mandíbula ni sus labios finos; su cabello negro seguía recogido por encima de su cogote, sólo que ahora colgaba hasta prácticamente su cintura.

Había cambiado el noble atuendo por el que la mayoría de compañeros lo habían reconocido, de azul aguamarina y rombos, por una vestimenta más hosca y práctica, de marrones oscuros a la usanza de los mercenarios. Tenía el escudo de Aegis atado a un antebrazo, brillando dorado y temible, y de su cinto colgaba un largo sable de aspecto oriental, cuya empuñadura sujetaba con desenfado. Miraba a Sylvain con una expresión que reconoció a la perfección: era la cara que se le ponía cuando quería decirle algo a la espera del momento indicado. Les llegó cuando el marqués se encontró finalmente ante él, y descubrió que era más bajo de lo que lo recordaba.

\- Estás horrible con esa barba - le soltó Felix cuando lo tuvo lo bastante cerca. Sylvain rió.

\- Al menos yo puedo decir que lo mío es una barba.


	6. Chapter 6

Felix no le permitió acomodarle antes de explicar que venía en respuesta a la búsqueda de mercenarios valerosos que Sylvain no recordaba haber publicado, ni siquiera entonces. De nuevo se le escapaba por qué el ejército del marquesado contaba con tan pocos efectivos, debido a que la paz, desde que la lograron, era un éter indistinto. En cualquier caso, el antiguo heredero de los Fraldarius acudía a él por trabajo, y eso le quitó un peso del corazón, aunque no podía decir que en ese levantamiento se mantuviera intacto. Al menos sabía que Felix no había vuelto para quedarse, y esa era la única forma en la que podía vivir su reencuentro. Si hubiera implicado cualquier forma de incerteza, seguramente no habría sobrevivido la noche.

A pesar de no haber ostentado nunca la pretensión de conocer a Felix en todas sus dimensiones (Sylvain sostenía la certeza, aun carente de convencimiento, de que era imposible conocerlas de cualquier ser humano), se encontró, a sus treinta y ocho años, inesperadamente vigorizado y asombrado por descubrir a su amigo de la infancia como compañero de trabajo, y por redescubrir la vida con él cerca.

El antiguo aspirante a duque, ahora un mercenario independiente, no escatimó en presteza ni en dureza para reprenderle que el ejército del marquesado fuera tan pequeño y estuviera tan poco preparado. No importó cuánto intentara Sylvain explicarle que en la última algo más de una década no se vio obligado a recurrir a él ni una sola vez, porque los conflictos cedían a su labia y su dialéctica (de las que el otro quería dudar incluso entonces). Dijera lo que dijera, Felix lo encontraba inadmisible.

En el fondo Sylvain comprendía que Felix había vivido de la pugna desde que se separaron, y encontrado en ella la clara visión de su recorrido que había temido perder hacía quince años. Sus mundos eran tan distintos que de alguna inesperada forma le enternecía, y al mismo tiempo le entristecía.

Por otra parte, no podía evitar trazar la conexión entre cómo vivía Felix entonces, incluso bajo su cuidado y tributo, y cómo habían vivido durante la guerra. Sylvain había dejado ir de esa ferocidad, que de todos modos creía tomada en préstamo, y en ello se volvió manso. Vivía de la forma que se había ganado vivir, sin sentir ningún día que así fuese, y el tiempo había cambiado al mundo sin dejarle advertir que era en parte gracias a sus esfuerzos. Felix, por su parte, había conservado esa forma de vida, y en su peregrinaje la había bruñido y afilado en pos de una perfección que, si Sylvain le conocía, no alcanzaría jamás.

Felix le habló por encima de él, dándole nombres de lugares, nunca de personas, y refiriénodose a batallas y misiones, nunca a vínculos. Le contó que cuando se separaron llegó hasta la frontera de Fódlan con Brigid, y que desde allí había viajado a Dagda. Empezó a labrarse una carrera como mercenario por su cuenta, y luego se trasladó al archipélago de Brigid (o Brigidu, como lo llamaban los nativos) y purgado el istmo que lo conectaba con Fódlan del reducto imperialista que asediaba la isla. A partir de allí había viajado por todo el antiguo territorio adrestiano, poniéndose al servicio de quienes ponían su empeño en borrar el pasado tiránico, por reciente que fuera, y algo de oro en su bolsillo.

Sylvain pensó en lo cómoda, lo latente que había sido la vida propia, como si algún órgano ilocalizable de su cuerpo supiera, en contra de los deseos de su mente cansada, que Felix iba a volver. Pensaba en lo lejos que quedaba ésta de la guerra, y de lo cerca que transcurría de ella la del otro. Y no podía evitar preguntarse dónde quedaba el recuerdo de ambos en ese recorrido.

Había malgastado muchísimo tiempo pensando en Felix, mirando los ojos de extraños desde el decoro de su asiento y una inútil y corrupta castidad, sabiendo que el sentimiento nunca iba a repetirse. Lo había sufrido con resignación, sólo para encontrarse, ahora que habían regresado (él y la emoción como un huracán), con que se dormía tarde todas las noches preguntándose si Felix también había pensado en él, y si era mejor para su corazón cubierto de cicatrices esperar que sí o esperar que no.

Los reproches incesantes de Felix parecían querer indicarle que había ocupado sus pensamientos, pero no le revelaban si debía alegrarse por ello. Le contó en cierta ocasión que no se había imaginado a Sylvain viviendo así, lo que le sentó como un puñetazo que llevaba tiempo pidiendo, y que recibió con la misma gratificación. Su amigo le preguntó si todas las tonterías que había hecho de joven (incontables, de mención innecesaria) no las había cometido porque no soportaba la perspectiva de acabar así: ocupando el dormitorio maestro después de haber desalojado las pertenencias de su padre, comprobando la integridad territorial del marquesado, discutiéndola con otros nobles, supervisando los impuestos hasta llevarlos a su máxima reducción, cuidándose de la distancia a la que mantenía a los demás sin posibilidad de acortarla o alargarla como le viniera en gana. Sylvain le contó que no podía explicarle por qué había cambiado, ni en qué exactamente, y que no encontraba que fuera importante. En eso Felix estuvo de acuerdo. Y una vez se hubo ido, el marqués descubrió no sin cierto alivio que seguía sin poder darle respuesta.

Antes de eso, Felix pasó poco menos de un año viviendo bajo el techo de Sylvain, resucitando como un santo inconsciente todo lo que había abandonado la vida del marqués y que durante un tiempo creyó que le había dado sentido, si tal cosa podía conseguirse. Fue el primer mercenario que acudió a su desganada llamada de socorro, y el único. Sylvain sabía que no era necesario más que la unión de sus fuerzas, de nuevo y por última vez, para afrontar el conflicto, del que en su mente no podía hacer más que un retrato esquemático, vergonzoso, como el que haría un niño de sus propios recuerdos desprovistos de la presencia de un adulto que lo convenciera de ciertos resultados y detalles.

Se alojó en el castillo, en una habitación de invitados no muy lejos de la maestra, en lugar de en la casa del servicio, donde normalmente se habría destinado a cualquier subalterno del exterior. Pero Felix no era un extraño ni era de fuera, y de todos modos Sylvain no habría soportado tenerlo a más de unos pocos pasillos de distancia. No se debía a un miedo etéreo hacia su inevitable desaparición, sino a una necesidad real, casi palpable, que se reía de él tras su oreja cada vez que sus ojos se topaban con la figura del otro.

Discutían estrategias ora en la sala de juntas, siempre vacía en esa época, ora en el dormitorio del marqués, por comodidad y conveniencia. Los ratos que pasaban trazando planes que el tiempo había borrado por completo, sin testigos ni turbaciones, revelaban a la soledad o a la ausencia de Felix como la cara peor del tiempo, y Sylvain se resignó a admitirse que cuando él partiera se vería obligado a aprenderla de nuevo. Pero la calidez de señalar con los dedos el mismo mapa, de poder rebatirle posiciones por el espectáculo de agotar su paciencia más que por creerlas perfectibles, de oír sus pasos felinos alrededor de la mesa mientras sopesaba en silencio, pellizcándose el labio inferior a través del guante de cuero, era un bien que Sylvain habría pagado gustoso con no menos que la vida.

  
· · ·  
  


Al margen del relato autobiográfico de Felix (tan mundano que resultaba fantasioso, apenas lo bastante extenso como para cubrir su ausencia todos esos años), y de su modesto proyecto de defensa contra una conquista injustificada, el marqués descubrió que ya no hablaban del pasado como antes. Prácticamente no lo hacían. Tampoco evocaban el tiempo en el que se adentraron en él juntos, hasta que el agua del conflicto inundó sus cavernas y limitó las luces fabulosas que se proyectaban en sus paredes a la memoria. Tampoco hablaron de esa pérdida. Felix estaba completamente volcado en la empresa que los ocupaba, menos trascendente que la de sus juventudes tempranas, y a Sylvain le resultaba liberador y devastador al mismo tiempo.

Por entonces no sabía si seguían siendo amantes, pero sabía que seguían siendo amigos. No era lo suficientemente inmaduro como para pensar que en irse Felix se llevaba su corazón con él, aunque le hubiera gustado liberarse de esa carga. Era tarde para desaprender que ésta le pertenecía sólo a él, y era su responsabilidad ocuparse de él hasta que dejara de latir. Pero sí permitió, consciente del error desde su concepción más temprana, que durante esos meses, borrosos y cálidos, latiera en su dirección. No estaba seguro de haber logrado que renunciase a ello, ni de si lo lograría alguna vez. Opinaba que esos asuntos, a esas alturas, tenían muy poco que ver con él.

De la convivencia, hecha tan breve en los recuerdos, pudo rescatar pruebas de que Felix advertía ese anhelo incendiario, y con ellas alargar la cordura un poco más. No recordaba el momento exacto en el que la tensión entre amistad y pasión había desaparecido, pero recordaba que en su desaparición dejó el descubrimiento, hecho quince años atrás, de que en aquella vida fragmentaria, para Sylvain, eran la misma cosa. Entonces se preguntó cómo había podido olvidar algo tan fundamental a su experiencia, y a la forma de existir cerca del hombre fascinante e inescrutable que era también el amigo de la infancia predecible y adorado.

A su vez se preguntaba, aunque menos, cómo había podido olvidar en qué momento exacto volvió a darle un primer beso en los labios, a estrecharle entre sus brazos con demasiada fuerza, a hacerle un amor que se mantenía de una pieza a duras penas. Amar a Felix fue una suerte de impulso rescatado de un rincón inalterable de la mente, de memoria muscular. No recordaba el contexto exacto de ese reencuentro, la conversación que lo acompañó, en qué dormitorio o cama la pasión se abrió paso, demoledora como un sismo. Como la mayoría de cosas en ese tiempo, era parte de un mismo pasado difícil de distinguir para Sylvain, y de sí mismo.

Era dulcísimo, y tan amargo que muchas veces preferiría no haberlo sentido nunca. Era tan cálido que volvía gélido incluso el verano almyrense, y por ello le temblaban las manos a donde fuera. Con todo, sabía que ni el infierno le habría hecho renunciar a ello, a la familiaridad de la caricia de Felix, a la vulnerabilidad bienvenida de yacer junto a él, con la posibilidad única e irremplazable de existir a su amparo, al arrullo de su voz ronca y de su arrojo.

En la incómoda posesión de un perdón que era irrevocable para ambos cuando Sylvain se subió en su monovolumen una noche sin un plan de partida ni de regreso, se dio a sí mismo el espacio y el tiempo para concluir en que amar a Felix era parte de su naturaleza. Lo que hizo durante ese tiempo (cuando, en el punto álgido del calor que incendiaba sus cuerpos, se convencía cada vez más de que con las cenizas vendría su muerte) fue limitarse a seguirla, algo que desde joven había deseado poder decir de sí mismo cuando la vida se le agotase.

Ni se arrepentía ni aspiraba a encontrar una naturaleza nueva en los años venideros, una faceta virgen de ella que le abriera un camino inexplorado. Estaba seguro de que cuanto quedaba para él era otoño, y luego invierno, aunque se dirigía al sur. Lo que importaba era que Felix le trajo primavera en febrero, y la alargó hasta derretirse el hielo por segunda vez. Había tenido la suerte de nacer en la misma era que él y de ser correspondido, y no tenía derecho ni deseo de exigir otra.


	7. Chapter 7

No se había planteado si Felix se despediría de él o no cuando se marchara. Tenía por costumbre detenerse lo mínimo posible en las cosas que escapaban su control y alcance, aunque al tratarse de la separación respecto a Felix, una nueva e indefinida ausencia, reconocía que la detención era inevitable. Pero en el invierno gris, ya nevado, no la creyó presente todavía. No había nada en su memoria, y desde luego no su interés, que fuera capaz de descifrar el conflicto con los bandidos y su resolución, pero poseía una seguridad casi completa de que en aquel momento no se había dado todavía, y una completa de que Felix nunca dejaría un asunto a medias, por muy cerca que se encontrara la estadía de quemarle la piel.

El día que amaneció gris como pocos, y en cuya tarde el retorno de Felix aún no se había hecho evidente, Sylvain cogió su coche y condujo, sin rumbo aparente, hasta encontrar a su amante o un signo de él, aguantándose las ganas como un picor de fumar dentro del vehículo, con tal de que no lo sermoneara luego. Tan poco había cambiado en él que el marqués no podía evitar preguntarse si su ausencia tenía el mismo origen que las que practicó y de las que luego se abstuvo durante la guerra, cuando eran más jóvenes y estaban igual de cerca. Esa pregunta estaba acompañada sin remedio de la que planteaba si hacía bien en ir a buscarle, entonces. Pero ni la respondía ni permitía que le diera la vuelta al coche por él.

Su instinto, o su conocimiento del otro, tal vez, lo llevaron a dirigirse al antiguo territorio del ducado. Desde su infancia, cuando el único transporte posible había sido en carruaje, proyectaba el trayecto de su hogar propio al de Felix como imposiblemente largo, un suplicio de montañas salpicadas de piedra y sombras de árbol altas como edificios. Se le hizo más breve al hacerse mayor y cabalgar por su cuenta, sin carro ni corte hasta el territorio de los Fraldarius, donde era anunciado con absurda galantería y donde rara vez encontraba a Felix.

En los tiempos presentes, conduciendo su coche, que por entonces era un todoterreno como los que encabritaron a su caballo en el regreso de la guerra a los brazos castigadores y aliviados de sus padres, el trayecto era tan corto que resultaba casi absurdo, un insulto a las nobles distancia y ceremonia de la travesía entre marquesado y ducado, que se habían probado a sí mismos tan innecesarios. Ateniéndose a las normas de circulación y a la relativa dificultad del terreno, Sylvain podía aparcar en el ingente patio de la mansión Fraldarius en cuestión de veinte o veinticinco minutos, sujeto en parte al estado de ánimo del clima.

Pero no tuvo que adentrarse tanto. Suponía dónde estaba Felix, qué había ido a hacer, desde que el castillo que fue de sus padres (ahora ocupado por un familiar lejano, con otro apellido y color de pelo y sin autoridad alguna en el antiguo Faerghus ni en la Alianza) se anunció en letras blancas en un cartel junto a la carretera. Tomó un desvío hacia el oeste, y puso rumbo al antiguo camposanto en el que se encontraba el mausoleo de los Fraldarius.

Había sabido de su paradero y había pasado allí más tiempo del que nunca hubiera deseado, desde que tenía quince años e insistió en acudir al funeral de Glenn, sólo dos años mayor que él, una insistencia de la que se arrepintió inmediatamente y que le costó noches en vela que todas las horas que le restaban de vida nunca podrían reparar. Supo algún tiempo después que Felix no había querido asistir a la ceremonia, extirpado de la comprensión de cuanto había ocurrido y su porqué, pero lo había hecho obligado por su padre, el noble Rodrigue, que no derramó una sola lágrima. Ese conocimiento perseguía a Sylvain con el mismo frío y le inspiraba el mismo terror que el fantasma de Glenn, pero como casi todo quedaba imposiblemente lejos, mientras aparcaba en una explanada vacía con la nieve apenas batida desde donde las vallas de forja del cementerio se recortaban perfectamente negras contra el cielo blanco.

Como hacía desde que regresó sólo pensaba en Felix al remontar la colina del camposanto, mientras su respiración se hacía visible ante él y se confundía con la bruma de la mañana, aún presente a pesar de ser prácticamente mediodía. Habiendo renunciado a su apellido y a la pesada carga que venía con él, Sylvain no concibió que Felix deseara acudir a la lúgubre galería en la que se lo honraba, siempre demasiado tarde, grabado en piedra, cobre y mármol. Pero, de nuevo, ni siquiera había concebido su regreso. Había renunciado prácticamente desde la infancia a entender qué ocurría detrás de esos ojos penetrantes e inescrutables, que un presentimiento, alojado en el mismo hueco que los malos aunque no se sentía como uno, le vaticinaba colmados de lágrimas.

El marqués se sorprendió a sí mismo recordando a la perfección el camino hasta el mausoleo en medio del laberinto de lápidas y santos orantes y llorosos, pero luego se reprendió a sí mismo por haber pensado que podría olvidar tal cosa. En cambio, no se sorprendió por un momento al distinguir la silueta de Felix frente a las puertas del mausoleo de los Fraldarius, cerrado todos los días del años excepto uno.

Cuanto le asombró fue encontrarle sentado sobre la nieve y ante la entrada al complejo. Sabía que su compañero rara vez se desviaba de las posturas que le permitían disimular su feroz preparación para cualquier ataque, rara vez se mostraba suave, desprotegido. Sin embargo, allí estaba. Sus piernas estaban dobladas a un lado, y sus manos entre ellas, sujetándose la una a la otra sin esfuerzo; tenía los hombros bajos y la cabeza alzada, apoyada desde atrás en la piel de su abrigo. Había nieve en sus hombros, en su cabeza, y cuando se giró a mirarle también en su barba. Asimismo, había una rojez en sus ojos donde Sylvain sólo veía blanco desde no sabía cuánto, y marcas sin frotar en sus mejillas, enrojecidas por el frío. Sylvain no iba a dejar nunca de asombrarse cuando tenía la razón, y desde luego no cuando esto implicaba haber acertado en profetizar un llanto para el que ni siquiera había estado presente, un llanto que no creyó capaz de estar presente ni tan sólo en el mundo.

Sin decir nada se acercó a Felix, restando de pie junto a él, y ambos miraron a través de las vallas de la puerta, alzando la vista hacia la capilla de mármol blanco contra el cielo luminoso, que dañaba los ojos de ambos al cabo del rato. Desde allí y a través de clima era difícil distinguir las facciones del héroe Fraldarius, talladas apuestas y severas, pero el escudo de oro que portaba en el brazo, idéntico al que Felix llevaba por una vez en su petate en lugar de armado, centelleaba incluso en el clima encapotado. Si los restos del héroe habían existido estaban en Garreg Mach, no en Faerghus. Cuanto descansaban allí eran los Fraldarius de verdad, cuyos vínculos, caracteres, anhelos e impotente dolor aún podían recordar las generaciones vivas.

Rodrigue Fraldarius, por haber vivido un tiempo de esplendor de Faerghus y haber aconsejado sabiamente al rey Lambert, junto al que en el fondo había deseado ser sepultado, tenía reservado un lugar de honor en el mausoleo. Sylvain había accedido a él en un día señalado de rememoración del que había olvidado el nombre, apenas un año después del fin de la guerra. Entonces se le había encogido el estómago al ver el busto de mármol del duque junto al de la su esposa, desconocida por siempre, y al de Glenn, que, Sylvain descubrió, parecía mucho más un niño de lo que aparentaba en sus recuerdos. Junto a su retrato y su epitafio, que evocaba un heroicismo que los había puesto enfermos a él y a Dimitri incluso cuando eran demasiado jóvenes para saber lo que implicaba, había un hueco, un espacio destinado a acomodar una estatua más, que hasta entonces estaba lleno de un simple deseo de permanecer vacío por muchos años. Felix había nacido destinado a ser recordado en él, y sin embargo había evadido ese destino, y Sylvain no se atrevía a preguntarle si eso le satisfacía o si le traía pesar.

Durante muchos minutos no se dijeron nada. Felix no se movió, y Sylvain acabó sentándose junto a él. Eran los dos muchachos que se sentaron de forma similar con la espalda contra la cama de uno, y al mismo tiempo no lo eran. El frío crecía en ellos como enredadera, pero no se movían. Ninguno de los dos rezaba, porque el anhelo irrealizable que sentían no se dirigía al cielo, sino bajo tierra. Nada cambió entre ambos hasta que no empezó a nevar de nuevo, cuando Felix agachó la cabeza y rompió el silencio con un murmullo ronco, y más sereno de lo que el otro había esperado.

\- A veces pienso que yo era el único que podría haber hecho algo por él. Pero no lo hice.

Sylvain comprendió entonces que había estado pensando en Dimitri, no en su familia de sangre, pero no le sorprendió. En un raro momento de lucidez, cayó en la cuenta de que el príncipe era lo único que Felix sentía que había abandonado, y que ese abandono se había gestado incluso antes de que ambos marcharan a la guerra. 

Se imaginó a Felix vistiéndose por la mañana, sabiendo que iba a acudir a que los Fraldarius lo vieran a través de las verjas del mausoleo y de la tumba para llorar a alguien otro, sin lograr arrancar por un momento el recuerdo del príncipe de su mente. El dolor, la historia y la distancia le habrían impedido la entrada a Fhirdiad, la capital, donde en un pasado lejano ambos se soñaron muriendo por la corona y donde descansaban los restos del antiguo príncipe en su pesarosa vigilia. Tal vez sin ser consciente de ello, especuló, Felix se había dirigido al lugar de sepultura de quien había sido el padre real de Dimitri, o había deseado serlo, para que sus pensamientos llegaran a él, si llegaban, cargados de algún amor más que el que jamás había conseguido mostrarle, y que ya no le mostraría nunca.

Nunca había pensado en él así, pero desde entonces y para siempre Felix sería un hombre huérfano y sin raíces, que de niño había protestado en pasitos cortos y torpes y en llantos desdentados que Dimitri no reparaba en él lo suficiente, que no le quería, y que no escuchaba cuanto tenía que decir; y que entre los inmensurables pesares que cargaba consigo se encontraba el de no haber reparado en Dimitri lo suficiente, de no haberle querido, ni haber escuchado cuanto tenía que decir. Quien no hubiera conocido a ese niño sensible y rebosante de necesidad habría pensado a Felix un narcicista por haberse atribuido esa responsabilidad abandonada de salvar a Dimitri, que se había arrojado a sí mismo al extremo opuesto de la salvación dieciséis años atrás. Pero Sylvain era consciente de lo poco que deseaba poseer ese sentimiento Felix, y de que aun así lo poseía. Por todos los azotes que había recibido desde la niñez, sin duda habría deseado que su corazón fuera más pequeño, que pudiera ocupar menos. Pero era un deseo fútil.

Sylvain apretó los labios y no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar a Felix hasta que correspondió su mirada y abrió la boca de nuevo.

\- Llévame de vuelta - le dijo en apenas un susurro.

Sylvain esbozó una sonrisa cansada y asintió, levantándose antes que él para prestarle su ayuda contra el entumecimiento, el frío y la gravedad. Descendieron el camino sin decir nada, pero abrazados por una comprensión que era como la manta y el fuego en contra del invierno cuando el cuerpo aún no había dejado de temblar. A pesar de triste, Sylvain se sintió completo. No volvería a invocar ese pasado junto a Felix, pero había sucedido una última vez y eso le bastaba. Sus recuerdos podían seguir viviendo y con el tiempo hallar la paz, todo porque la gravedad de los de Felix le habían hecho orbitar hasta la sepultura de uno en el que tal vez no se había detenido mientras luchaba en Dagda, en Brigid o en la antigua Adrestia.

Antes de entrar en el coche, detuvo a Sylvain agarrándole de la mano, mirando al suelo como un adolescente avergonzado, pero al final fue incapaz de decir nada, y dio la vuelta por el morro del vehículo para ocupar el copiloto. Sylvain se quedó anonadado, y tardó algunos segundos de más en entrar él mismo en el todoterreno, invadido de pronto por el aroma de los castaños primaverales que crecían junto a la catedral de Garreg Mach.

Inmediatamente después de la partida de Felix, unos meses más tarde, Sylvain volvería a ese momento y se preguntaría sin descanso y sin resultados qué habría querido decirle. Pero el tiempo siguió su curso, y acabó amando más lo que no había sido capaz de articular que su propia imaginación, desbocada al principio y complaciente después.

· · ·

Los recuerdos concretos de esa época se agotaban muy poco tiempo después. Sylvain recordaba decirle a Felix en el camino de vuelta, o una vez ya en el castillo, que debería bañarse para quitarse la nieve y el frío de encima, pero acabó proponiéndole hacerlo juntos, ¿o tal vez fue Felix? Llenó la bañera asignada a su dormitorio de agua un poco demasiado caliente, y desnudó a Felix sin robarle un solo beso a su piel suave y curtida al mismo tiempo. Le cepilló el pelo, algo que sólo había tenido el privilegio de hacer un par de veces en lo que duró su última convivencia, y después de que él mismo se lo hubiera lavado se metieron en el agua.

Todo se encontraba en el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos, cuando la pasión era la delicada aguanieve en el exterior en lugar del torrente que los arrasaba a menudo, y en la respiración suave de Felix dibujándose en ondas sobre el agua y en suspiros plácidos en lugar del jadeo entrecortado que gozaba provocar. Se encontraba en sus propios brazos, más morenos a pesar de haber vivido siempre en el norte, cruzados por encima de su estómago blanco, sobre los que Felix reposaba una mano callosa antes de apoyar la espalda contra su pecho y cerrar los ojos.

Sylvain protegía a Felix entonces y era protegido por él, sin saber ni importarle de qué. El mundo ya no era un arma vuelta hacia ellos, pero la unión era la misma. Recuperaba cuanto se había negado a perder, y en lugar de hallarlo como lo dejó se maravillaba de lo que el tiempo y la paciencia habían hecho de ello, un jardín más vivo y vasto, que acogía también los pasos de Felix.

Una vez, cuando el agua ya estaba tibia, creía, giró la cabeza y le dijo al oído, sin pensar mucho en por qué o por qué no, que creía que sus vidas estaban completas tal cual estaban entonces. Su amante no abrió los ojos ni la boca al reír, pero sí lo hizo al contestar:

\- Yo también lo creo.


	8. Chapter 8

Sylvain nunca había averiguado dónde quedaba esa plenitud en la partida de Felix, tan poco tiempo después, justo antes de que el clima pasara de ser bueno a sofocante. Tampoco había puesto mucho empeño en descubrirlo.

Disculpándose por la insistencia, ignoraba en qué momento o modo se resolvió el conflicto con la ocupación de Sreg y su afán de expansión hasta el marquesado. Recordaba haber luchado una sola batalla junto a Felix, pero no recordaba ningún detalle, ninguna imagen, aunque sentía un anhelo venenoso por la posición del otro, por él blandiendo su espada.

En cambio, lo recordaba cerca, aunque menos que antes, mientras Sylvain lidiaba él solo con la burocracia, sujetándose la cabeza y resoplando en el escritorio de su estudio. Tenía que informar a Fhirdiad, que a su vez informaría a la Alianza, lo cual no le salvaba de tener que escribirles él mismo también. En definitiva, se sumió durante un par de días en tareas aburridas y confortables a las que se había desacostumbrado y reacostumbrado, con Felix explorando los alrededores exento de su compañía, observando en silencio lugares y recuerdos que permanecieron silenciosos también en la mente del marqués.

Recordaba que ese año, en el que el otoño había sido blanco y malo para la cosecha, la primavera también había llegado antes de que la esperasen; su sol allí en el norte no calentaba tanto como el de Garreg Mach, en el centro, pero le ahorró tener que imaginarse el aroma de las flores y los árboles volviendo a la vida. Recordaba que se abstuvo de las celebraciones de victoria, modestas en comparación con las que había llevado a cabo su padre en plena y afanosa juventud, opuesta a las primeras señales de muerte que ya traía consigo entonces, y la última noche que pasaron juntos los amantes.

Los invitados se retiraron temprano, y él y Felix al dormitorio maestro. Hicieron el amor, y sin discernir si por omisión o lucidez, Sylvain tuvo a Felix sin tener ningún signo de la fragilidad que había libertado de su cuerpo otras veces. Le besó hasta que no pudo besarle más, le poseyó hasta que no pudo poseerle más, y se dejó poseer hasta que no quedó nada de sí mismo. Mandó traer una cena inaceptablemente tardía al dormitorio y comieron allí, a la luz de una vela que les impedía ver el paisaje nublado sobre el que crecía el bosque. Rememoró las palabras que le había dicho en la bañera, en la que se lavaron también entonces, cuando su cabeza ya estaba apoyada en el pecho de Felix y se le llenaba del latido pacífico de su corazón.

Tal vez eran el cansancio y la satisfacción y la incerteza, pero simultáneamente Sylvain estaba invadido en cada rincón por el recuerdo de la anterior _última vez_ , la anterior _última noche_. Evocaba una y otra vez la voz de Felix preguntándole sin aliento apenas y de día si la recordaba, y de la cautelosa confusión que esa pregunta sembró en él. Nunca entendió por qué se la hizo, pero esa noche, mientras Felix le gruñía que se durmiese cuando apenas podía luchar él mismo contra el sueño, creyó verlo.

Ese mediodía benévolo, cerca de la catedral, no le preguntó por sus recuerdos de esa tarde y su noche, naranja y luego añil, que pasaron juntos y despiertos por si no despertaban nunca de la batalla venidera, la que debía ser la última de la guerra. En lugar de eso, le preguntó por el recuerdo de _esa_ noche, la que aún estaban viviendo, tan reciente que era incapaz de percibirlo como uno. A su forma misteriosa y algo ineficiente, Felix le pedía que conservase la memoria de ese instante en el que ya todo estaba solucionado, en el que había acabado todo, desde un pasado en el que se encontraban ante el rostro indistinto o bien de la solución o bien de la condena.

Sylvain supo, con el corazón sereno, aunque su sueño de clarividencia era un remolino, que significaba que Felix se marchaba. A su vez, que esto significaba que no se volverían a ver nunca.

  
· · ·  
  


Felix no se despidió de él esa vez. Sylvain se despertó cuando el cielo era de un azul salvaje, y en la cama sólo estaba él. Recordaba mirar su propia mano, relajada e inútil sobre las sábanas, hasta que se desenfocó al punto de pensar que no iba a volver a percibirla con nitidez. Sabía que Felix se había ido por muchos motivos, pero el que dolía menos, o tal vez simplemente el más imparcial y mundano, era que su sable ya no se encontraba apoyado en la esquina del dormitorio, donde lo dejaba dentro de su vaina, siempre a la vista y siempre a mano. Mientras las pestañas se le pegaban unas a otras, Sylvain pensó que a donde iba lo necesitaba, aunque a dónde era.

También pensó en lo fácil que le debió resultar a Felix levantarse de la cama sin hacer ruido, enfundarse la ropa y la armadura por encima de la camisola que se había puesto a la vez que Sylvain la suya, porque el contacto de sus pieles desnudas no le impedía el paso al frío de la madrugada; no tuvo que empacar nada porque todas sus posesiones cabían en el petate sencillo y llano que cargaba cuando Sylvain lo reencontró en la sala de recepciones, investido de una arrogancia legítima, de una confianza ganada en trayectos inimaginados, cicatrices y noches insomnes. Debió calzarse y colgarse la espada del cinto allí mismo, seguro de su propio silencio, y tal vez lo miró una última vez antes de salir por la puerta. La imagen le resultaba familiar a la imaginación de Sylvain, y la encontró duplicada en el día que fue al encuentro de Felix al cementerio. Se preguntó si de entonces en adelante sentiría que además de a Dimitri lo había abandonado a él, y deseó sin pasión alguna que no.

Después de repetirse ese deseo unas cuantas veces, y cuando empezaba a amanecer propiamente, Sylvain se sentó en la cama, se quitó el camisón por encima de la cabeza y lo tiró al suelo. Volvió a acostarse y se tapó con las sábanas, heladas contra su espalda, donde encontraba la colcha cálida contra el pecho. Se pasó el día allí, sintiendo frío y luego calor, sin hablar con nadie, sin atender a nada, imaginándose finales distintos, en los que Felix acababa marchándose invariablemente.


	9. Chapter 9

Entre esa separación muda y sorda, y el último mensaje que recibiría del que había sido su pasado y fracasado en ser su presente, cuyo idioma no entendía ni entendería nunca, pasaron algo más de cuatro años. Estuvieron vacíos, en gran parte, sólo salpicados de la muerte de su padre.

Fue como revivir la de su madre a cámara lenta, mucho más extendida en el tiempo y por lo tanto más tranquila. Sylvain entró con paso decidido en esa pérdida, seguro casi del todo de que ya la había experimentado antes y de que no se arrepentiría de mucho. Pasó horas y horas sentado junto a la cama de su padre, sosteniéndole la mano, pasando el pulgar cariñosamente por encima de sus tendones y las manchas de su piel, mientras escuchaba sus palabras, coherentes sólo a intervalos.

Aunque el médico lo desaconsejó, el viejo marqués siguió comiendo y bebiendo como hasta entonces, aunque cada vez en menor cantidad. Sabía que no se hacía ningún favor aferrándose a esa costumbre, pero también sabía que se moría, y quería compartir esas últimas comidas y copas con su hijo, que encontraba tan similar a él. A pesar de estar en desacuerdo con esa similitud, a Sylvain le enternecía. De forma inadvertida y con naturalidad, se dio cuenta de que no sólo había perdonado todo el daño que le había hecho su padre treinta años atrás, cuando el emblema bajo el que nació empezó a romper algunas cosas y unificar otras a la fuerza, sino que también había empezado a olvidarlas. Ese olvido hizo los días junto al lecho de muerte del anciano más llevaderos, hasta que llegó uno en el que su presencia dejó de ser requerida o posible.

Enterraron al viejo marqués con la misma pompa con la que se enterró al duque Rodrigue, pero con menos tragedia. Sus viejos allegados estaban divididos entre un recuerdo preñado de cariño por haberlo vivido tanto tiempo, y la incomodidad que les cambiaba el peso de un pie al otro porque había tenido una muerte propia de Leicester, no de Faerghus. Veinte años atrás, cada uno de ellos habría escupido al suelo por ser testigos de una muerte tranquila y sin honor. Pero todo había cambiado en su presente, y a todos habían empezado a caérseles los dientes y la certeza de que  _ no  _ serían los próximos en partir, así que en lugar de denostarla celebraron la longevidad, disculpándose por ella cuando le ofrecían el pésame al hijo. Él no estaba triste: más bien se encontraba sumido en una ineludible reflexión, mientras veía las lápidas de sus padres la una junto a la otra, y encontraba a Felix en la duda de si él debía yacer allí cuando le llegara la hora, como lo encontraba en todas las cosas.

Le atribuía la inevitabilidad del recuerdo de Felix a su incipiente vejez, aunque apenas sobrepasaba los cuarenta y su salud no había variado en lo más mínimo. Con todo, la primera vez que se dejó crecer la barba tenía determinación, un motivo por el cual evitar el pensamiento de su compañero y amante. Sin embargo esta vez el pelirrojo de su vello tenía más gris que la anterior, por la zona del mentón y de las patillas, y ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para desviar la mirada de ese fantasma que algunos días le inspiraba ternura y que otros le colmaba de angustia. Ya no sentía ni una ni la otra con tanta intensidad como antes, y allí era donde Sylvain encontraba la edad en sí mismo.

Aún a día de hoy ignoraba si lo que le arrojó tras ellas fue el hallazgo de la espada. Recordaba el día que la encontró en su puerta como el siguiente a aquel otro día vacío, pasado en la cama que aún recordaba el peso de dos, a pesar de los años entre ellos. El silencio se había perfeccionado en su pasado reciente: ningún rumor llevaba el nombre de Felix. Ni siquiera el suyo propio lo arrastraba consigo como antaño, cuando todos cuanto orbitaban el marquesado sabían de su reunión y sacudían la cabeza decepcionados. La calma que el marqués experimentaba en lugar de la paz se prometía a sí misma lo bastante extensa como para durarle hasta que la muerte o la senilidad lo reclamaran, y la seguridad de que la presencia de Felix en él, en su vida y su corazón, había finalizado también se sostenía con los mismos clavos ignominiosos y secretos. A pesar de haber sido traicionado por ella anteriormente, llevaba siempre en un bolsillo interior la certeza de que no volvería a verle, y aferrándose a ella entendió por qué todo el mundo encontraba el símil entre vida y río tan acertado: era igual de sencillo dejarse llevar que ahogarse en ella, y por mucho que lo intentase ni podía sostenerla ni detener su curso. Y a Sylvain le satisfacía esa impotencia compartida por todos, que le ahorraba tener que excusarse.

Perdió la costumbre de enfrentarse a nada, y por eso se halló a sí mismo completamente indefenso ante el mensaje borroso que Felix dejó un amanecer en su puerta. Recordaba que esa noche no pudo dormir, que cada vez podía menos. Quería poder decirse perseguido por recuerdos de guerra, de vida y amor perdidos, pero su insomnio estaba tan vacío como el resto de su vigilia, y por tanto no podía atribuirle ningún sueño profético a su súbito y reiterante encuentro con el pasado, más agudo y penetrante que cuanto escondía la vaina alojada sobre las piedras de la entrada a su castillo.

Salió a la calle vestido de forma indecorosa porque necesitaba fumar y aire fresco, y la luz era tan intensamente azul que parecía una película mal revelada. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con la funda de la espada frente a él, y el cigarrillo se le cayó al suelo. Era demasiado temprano para que el servicio (escaso ya en aquella época, porque Sylvain nunca se había hecho a la servidumbre ni a la soberanía como de él se esperaba) la hubiera encontrado antes y hubiera podido prepararlo a él para todo lo que sentiría en hacerlo por sí mismo.

Para cuando se atrevió a agacharse y tocarla, en un afán incierto de confirmarla tangible, ya había amarillo en el cielo y humo saliendo de la chimenea de la cocina. La sostuvo y la desenvainó con esfuerzo, porque sus manos temblaban violentamente. Dejó caer la funda al suelo, por accidente o a propósito, y vio la espada temblar patética e inútilmente ante él. Nunca había aprendido a manejar una, siendo la lanza y el hacha de su preferencia, pero por instinto y para su propia horror sostenía aquella como había visto a Felix hacerlo en incontables ocasiones. La giró, dirigido por su inconsciente, hasta que la hoja lo encaró plana, ancha y lustrosa, y vio su propio reflejo distorsionado en ella. No supo qué vió en él, pero supo que lo aterró y la dejó caer.

El único experto en armas que conocía tardó casi un día entero en acudir a él, y Sylvain se lo pasó fumando como un maníaco en su dormitorio, marcando un ritmo frenético con la punta de su bota en la alfombra. Se le repetía en bucle la acción de coger la espada, dejarla caer, y luego entrarla al castillo dando voces como un loco para que su amo de llaves la guardara donde él no pudiera verla por un tiempo.

Además se sintió estúpido, por haber esperado tanto y tan impaciente, y por haberle pagado tanto dinero a ese erudito venido a menos, más temeroso que incómodo por el porte inestable del marqués, sólo para que le dijera lo que ya sabía desde antes: que era una espada antigua, de la época en la que Dagda y Brigid eran un solo reino. Tenía muchísimo valor, le aseguró con entusiasmo, como si eso fuera lo que quisiera oír. Pero Sylvain no distinguió ninguna de sus palabras por encima de la voz de Felix en sus recuerdos, con dieciséis años y en la Academia de Oficiales, emocionado hasta el absurdo por haberle echado el guante a la réplica de una espada legendaria, de la que Sylvain no tenía ningún conocimiento ni deseo de tenerlo.


	10. Chapter 10

No recordaba de qué forma llegaron a él, ni importaba cuán bien se hubieran comportado antes de expandirse, pero por todo el Reino Unido de Faerghus se propagaron rumores de que la espada, cuya existencia estuvo a mal resguardo en boca del experto, en efecto había pertenecido a Felix Fraldarius, el legítimo heredero del duque Rodrigue Fraldarius, que en acabar la guerra lo había dejado todo para convertirse en mercenario. Para Sylvain nunca fue un rumor. Le fue recordado el dolor lacerante de poseer una certeza cuya luz se proyectaba sobre la nada más absoluta: sabía que la espada era de Felix, y sabía que había sido dejada allí para él, pero su conocimiento acababa allí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloró, lloró de rabia y de pena sentado cómodamente en la silla de su escritorio, hundido en reproches cuya sola concepción le avergonzaban.

Nunca le dedicó el tiempo ni la atención suficiente a esas lágrimas como para saber qué las ocasionó realmente. Tal vez las derramó debido a la culminación de ese presentimiento, que desearía haber llamado de otra forma pero no pudo, que lo poseyó la mañana que despertó para averiguar la ausencia de Felix, de que él no iba a regresar. La espada era la confirmación de esto. Esas eran las últimas palabras que Felix tenía que decirle, y a Sylvain le faltaba el aliento preguntándose si eran las últimas palabras que pronunciaría en vida. Las suyas propias le faltaron durante algún tiempo. Ignoraba si se trataba de un obsequio, de una llamada, de un mensaje tranquilizador, "estoy bien", o de una despedida, "ya no estoy".

Había renunciado a casi todo y ya no podía encontrar ninguna verdad en el gesto, ni siquiera la determinación necesaria para convencerse de una cualquiera, de la que más le conveniese. Volvió a ser el niño que se pasó tan poco tiempo siendo, confuso y perdido. Cuando fue él, asustado de todo de su sexto invierno en adelante, Felix había sido demasiado pequeño como para ser un amigo, o percibido como una persona, mucho menos como una que en el futuro significara algo para él. Sylvain, como marqués, estaba igual de frustrado y furioso porque después de tantos años seguía significándolo todo, y ninguna responsabilidad, ni logro ni muerte podía borrarle el corazón.

De entonces y por algún tiempo sonó como un tambor, y lo encontró igual de vacío que uno. No habló con ninguno de sus compañeros sobrevivientes del episodio de la espada, y durante algún tiempo la tuvo expuesta en su habitación, colgada de dos soportes en paralelo con su cama. Quedaba cerca de su ventana, y a través de ella se colaban los aromas de árboles y plantas que no crecían en el marquesado, y que le oprimían el estómago y la garganta. Ese lugar de honor acabó sacándole de quicio, no obstante, y acabó dejando el arma en su vaina apoyada en la esquina de la pared donde solía dejarla Felix, hasta despertarse una mañana, verla allí y preguntarse qué demonios estaba haciendo. Terminó guardándola como parte del tesoro del marquesado, por el que Sylvain se había desinteresado toda la vida y se desinteresaría hasta la muerte. Por mucho que le pesara, conocía a Felix, y sabía que podía hacer con su regalo lo que él quisiera, y que esto era de lo poco que podía hacer.

· · ·

Con todo, la asfixia y el malogro y el amor, el amor que le hacía sentirse solo en la vida tanto como en el universo, labraron un camino angosto e inexplicable para lo que _no podía evitar_ hacer. Los perfumes primaverales que no venían de ninguna parte, y que le inspiraban la noción de un hogar que no era ni el castillo ni el monasterio lo empujaban a abandonar el resguardo del techo, y explorar la naturaleza en busca de un origen o de una explicación para ellos. No dejó de lado su vida, pero empezó a sentirla mucho más cerca cuando los abetos y el musgo y el reclamo lejano de los animales le concedían a su mente el permiso de evadirse a algo que no fuera mísero, que no fuera irrecuperable ni fuera Felix. Por supuesto él estaba en esa noción, tal era su amante y desgarradora omnisciencia. Pero no lo ahogaba ningún silencio, ninguna irrefutable sensación de abandono que, al contrario de lo que Sylvain había anticipado, no le otorgaba comodidad alguna.

Tampoco sucedía con el pasado. Sylvain dejó de estar tan seguro de que hubiera desaparecido sin más. Le hubiera gustado hablarlo con Felix, si aún vivía, y si no, le hubiera gustado saberlo. Pero esas vacantes no eran la tortura que supusieron durante un período corto tras hallar la espada, y el marqués tenía la impresión de haber cambiado, tras él, pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

Empezó a pasar más y más tiempo fuera de casa, a la caza de algo que sólo él y el eterno ausente conocían. Llegó a explorar los parajes familiares durante días enteros, saliendo al amanecer y volviendo cuando anochecía. Todos a su alrededor, que en ningún caso eran multitud, estaban extrañados por este comportamiento, pero si estaban preocupados por él ninguno lo expresó. Ninguno salvo el amigo que fue a visitarlo un día y tuvo que esperarle en su castillo durante la mitad de éste, mientras un mozo sin aliento buscaba a su señor en el bosque.

Cuando lo recibió se vio obligado a explicarle qué había estado haciendo, aunque no le dijo por qué, ya que no lo sabía. El amigo (ya no recordaba de quién se trataba) le dijo que creía que Sylvain se estaba volviendo loco. Pero el marqués estaba convencido de que la locura era el encerramiento, y él iba en dirección contraria. Sus extendidas ausencias cada vez lo llevaban más lejos, más rápido. Su caballo fue el único que conoció sus rutas, y Sylvain, que siempre había admirado a esas magníficas bestias, formó un vínculo con él, cuando hacía décadas que no sentía nada por sus monturas a pesar de su excelente naturaleza. Era un buen caballo, pero al final, y no sin algo de pena, tuvo que dejarlo atrás a él también.

No recordaba qué día fue exactamente, ni en qué estación o paso entre dos se encontraba, pero un día se despertó y resolvió que tenía que coger el coche y marcharse. La llamada que sentía ya no venía del marquesado, ni del ducado, ni del condado ni del mármol y los recuerdos de Fhirdiad. No sabía qué o quién la emitía, ni si siguiéndola como podía (aunque la mayoría del tiempo sentía que estaba perdido) llegaría a alguna respuesta. Pero había dejado de sentirse solo. No de sentirse triste, ni resignado. La soledad no había sido borrada por lo que sintió cuando Felix estuvo a su lado, tampoco, y desde luego no por lo que sintió cuando fue un niño rodeado de amigos que no sabían que la muerte les esperaba ni cómo sería separarse en tantos sentidos, ni que la separación, en retrospectiva, sería lo mejor para todos. Felix y su partida eran la excepción a esa verdad, pero Sylvain ya no se sentía responsable de ella, ni el origen ni el centro ni las cenizas del incendio que ésta había provocado.

Además, si estuviera loco, pensaba, habría olvidado lo vivido. Ya no sentía que pudiera conocer esto en su totalidad, y presentía que sólo la visión de Felix podría completar la imagen, porque todo lo demás se había emborronado. Esa conformidad le señalaba su cordura, porque de encontrarse ésta ausente Sylvain habría convertido el pasado en otra cosa, o lo habría utilizado como motivo para hacer lo que hizo, pero no era así. No tenía ni idea de por qué se levantó un día, antes del amanecer, y supo que tenía que marcharse, no al bosque ni a la montaña, sino lejos, muy lejos. No podía explicarse nada de lo que había ocurrido, de lo que había sentido, de lo que había hecho o de lo que no se había atrevido o molestado en hacer. Tampoco lo que se disponía a hacer entonces, de madrugada, en su castillo lleno de gente que se le antojaba completamente vacío.

Sin cruzarse con nadie fue a buscar su maleta menor, y la llenó con la ropa que llevaba más a menudo y con muy poco más. Se encerró en su cuarto de baño para afeitarse, con eficiencia y algo de prisa. Pensó en Felix todo el tiempo diciéndole que debería hacerlo, pero no que le estuviera obedeciendo de nuevo, ni que esa desobediencia viniera del despecho. Se lavó la cara, y cuando se miró al espejo, se reunió con los rasgos cuyas particularidades había olvidado, en parte, y que alojaban más arrugas que antes. No reconoció a quién se parecía.

  
· · ·  
  


No le dejó la responsabilidad del marquesado a nadie en concreto, aunque la mano de la Alianza cada vez le agarraba más y más dedos y pronto y sin remedio el antiguo Sacro Reino de Faerghus quedaría tullido, y estaría mejor así. Se abstuvo de dejar atrás el nombre de une sucesore, y se limitó a dejar a mano lo que elle necesitaría para ocuparse de todo sin él, confiando en que lo encontraría sin muchas complicaciones. Confiaba en que cuando volviera, si volvía, se le permitiríala entrada de vuelta a su casa, pero si no era así tampoco tenía mucha importancia. Y desde luego, si lo hacía como marqués o como el viejo marqués de Gautier no tenía ninguna.

Desconocía el motivo de sus propias acciones, pero creía que era lo correcto. A pesar de pensarse a sí mismo como un extraviado desde que se contempló por primera vez, siempre trató de seguir ese dictado. Enrolarse en la Academia de Oficiales, acudir a las filas comandadas por Byleth y Claude, volver a casa y asumir el título, dejarse ayudar por Felix en la cara de la adversidad, velar a su padre, y vivir dejando atrás ese velatorio, todo ello había sido lo correcto. De la misma forma, subirse a su coche, habiéndose despedido solo de su caballo, al que, se dio cuenta entonces, no le había puesto nombre, y zarpar en una dirección desconocida, era lo correcto. En otros mundos habría muerto por alguna causa rota, o habría vencido en todo y se habría hecho viejo junto a Felix. Y esto habría sido lo correcto también. Pero no estaba en posición de vivirlo ni de juzgarlo.

No sabía a dónde iba ni de qué lugar se trataba, ni si se trataba de un lugar. Si la locura llenara ese vacío algún día, pensaba Sylvain, sería mucho más evidente de lo que lo era su ignorancia. Ésta era parte de sí mismo, como lo era su recuerdo o su corazón, que vivía de nuevo por primera vez desde que Felix se marchó, tal vez siguiendo el dictado del suyo propio.


	11. Chapter 11

En viajar, comprendió a Felix un poco mejor al evocar sus peripecias como algo vago, disperso. Sylvain era incapaz de recordar cuánto tiempo llevaba viajando: sólo percibía que era verano. Recordaba sus paradas, la gente de paso con la que había hablado, peregrinos como él mismo, que también habían ganado y perdido y con los que él no se sentía identificado, a pesar de desearles lo mejor con una sinceridad que siempre se había negado a reconocer en sí mismo, y descubría que había olvidado los nombres de la mayoría. Eso no borraba el hecho de que tenía algo en común con ellos, y que esto mismo lo tenía en común con su Felix, con el que se presentó un día sin aviso en su castillo, con el cabello larguísimo y barba y una complicidad que relucía en los ojos de ambos, Sylvain quería creer, incluso entonces.

No quería creer que tenía suerte, ni buena ni mala. Tenía el privilegio de haber conocido y de poder perseguir lo que ansiaba conocer, llenando el depósito de su coche sin ansiedad alguna cada vez que lo requería. No tenía los medios para saber qué era ese ansia, qué había al final, pero desprovisto de ellos estaba más libre, y el vehículo pesaba menos. Obtuvo la certeza de que era libre sólo entonces, y de que eso cambiaba muy pocas cosas. De la misma forma, reconcilió la creencia de que había estado enamorado con la certeza de que seguía estándolo, y de alguna forma eso lo cambiaba todo.

Al iniciar su travesía, descubrió hasta qué punto la investidura y la costumbre habían sido un abrigo para él, y cuán pequeño era sin ellas. Entre los pocos recuerdos que sobresalían en su consciencia se encontraba el de la primera parada que hizo, que no fue la primera noche, y lo muchísimo que lloró, hasta el punto de creer que amanecería muerto. Lloró tanto que se dio a sí mismo dolor de cabeza, de barriga y de espalda. Se permitió, furioso y frustrado, golpear el colchón de la habitación de motel, cuyos empleados no sabían si alertar a las autoridades del escándalo que su permisividad desvirgada provocaba en él y entre sus cuatro paredes.

Lloró por lo que había ocurrido, por lo que aún ocurría, y por lo que aún tenía que ocurrirle. No se sintió liberado hasta muchos días después, y cuando ya se quedaba dormido, afónico por los gritos y con los ojos en llamas, pensó que no se levantaría de la cama nunca más. Pero al día siguiente amaneció con un hambre voraz, y se dirigió a la cafetería justo antes de que el horario de desayuno concluyera. Entonces se supo vivo, y la vida más imparcial y neutra de lo que su tormento nocturno le había asegurado que era.

Tras encerrar la espada que Felix le había regalado en el arca del marquesado había creído encerrar también sus recuerdos, y aunque se quedaron a medio camino entre el norte y el centro del continente, lo acompañaron durante un largo tramo. Sylvain atravesaba paisajes vacíos que no había conocido estando solo ni junto a sus amigos, y tal vez por ese desconocimiento, recuerdos de estos lo ocupaban de una forma que jamás habría concebido por su cuenta. La luz pasaba a través de ellos, y aunque estaban fragmentados Sylvain podía verlos sin asomarse al derrumbamiento en el que se habían convertido a la fuerza y por necesidad. Pensaba con una lástima que le duró muy poco que tal vez si les hubiera dado algo de ese aire más cálido y seco tiempo atrás podría haberlos contemplado en una entereza que le hubiera revelado algo útil, algo por lo que vivir, pero había pasado demasiado en Faerghus. Le aliviaba pensar que era así, que había perdido el tiempo los últimos veinte años, y al mismo tiempo era tortura.

Porque al principio de su viaje pensó mucho en Ingrid. Pensó en cómo era incapaz de recordar cuándo hablaron por última vez, qué fue lo último que se dijeron. También si le había expresado su decepción, o si ésta era de cosecha propia, una tendencia natural de su carácter autodespreciativo. Estaba seguro de que nunca se curaría, pero creía sentir por ella algo similar a lo que Felix debió sentir por Dimitri. Él, en cambio, sabía que nunca podría haberle hecho cambiar de opinión, hacerle renunciar a lo que finalmente se le clavó entre el pecho y la axila y le dio una excusa a su padre para llorarla y para dejar de pensar en ella. Sylvain se dio cuenta de que él nunca dejaría de pensarla, ni de desear con un fervor que le asfixiaba evocarla sonriendo, de buscar pruebas de que lo había querido y lo querría siempre, a pesar de lo mal que se había portado con ella la mayoría del tiempo.

Con todo, la bienvenida desapasionada que el viaje le dio al principio se mantuvo durante mucho más de lo que Sylvain se había figurado. Se dio cuenta gracias a ella que todo cuanto lo había cambiado había llegado a él por pie propio: la tragedia de Duscur, la guerra contra el Imperio, el título de marqués, Felix, con su petición de auxilio arrugada en la mano. Él mismo no había salido nunca en busca de nada. En cambio, su travesía era posible porque había puesto un pie fuera del castillo, y sabido que aún le quedaban pasos por dar. Tal vez la vida era posible por los mismos motivos, aunque la navegara a oscuras. Sentía que ser consciente de ello no era suficiente, pero a la vez ignoraba si algo lo sería, si esto estaba a su alcance mientras viviera, si algún día se sacudiría la sensación de que lo que le esperaba cuando dejara de vivir era más sombrío aún que su incerteza.

Mientras más tierra adentro se aventuraba, más se le dificultaba el acceso a las memorias, a los pensamientos que éstas le permitían, aunque su partir fue posible sólo por su intervención. Al principio se entusiasmó por esa prohibición, y más adelante la temió por un tiempo. Le temblaban las manos cuando pensaba en qué le quedaría si perdía esos recuerdos, cuya rehuida y luego búsqueda había dictado su vida hasta entonces. Sin embargo no desaparecieron, sino que se diluían. Sylvain dejó de poder captarlos, sujetarlos entre sus dedos temblorosos, y también de abandonarlos tras cualquier puerta, gasolinera, botella, encuentro fortuito o excusa. Todavía estaba aprendiendo a vivir con ello, y a vivir conforme a que Felix había estado allí y luego se había marchado. Se fue una mañana, sin testigo y sin consulta, y su amante la sentía en la memoria, cada vez más recóndita, imposiblemente similar a la mañana en la que lo encontró llorando. Felix había sonreído algún tiempo más después de eso, a pesar del llanto por todo lo que ya no tenía remedio. Y Sylvain no podía explicárselo, pero a veces en su mente aún sonreía.

  
· · ·  
  


Amanecía de nuevo. Más que revelarlas, la luz del sol cambiaba las formas que Sylvain llevaba toda la noche observando sin ver. Se había fumado el paquete entero de cigarros, y el frío en sus brazos los había vuelto rígidos. Hizo ruido porque nadie lo oía. No le quedaba nada que contarse. El pasado se fundía con el presente, y extrañamente lo encontraba a ambos menos amargo, aunque tal vez se debía sólo al cansancio.

Se quedó algunos minutos con la mano en la llave y el contacto, sopesando esto. Como todos los inicios, o tal vez todas las conclusiones, se había dado cuenta tarde de que ya no evocaba ninguno de sus pasados con la herida que los había acompañado hasta entonces. Si se llevaba la mano al costado la sentía igual, pero no el escozor que durante los primeros días de su travesía le hizo creer que partía en busca de una sepultura extranjera. Se vio abocado, a la fuerza y con dulzura, a plantearse de nuevo el motivo del recuerdo, de la melancolía, de la paz afectuosa y del viaje. No se había planteado hasta entonces que tal vez lo había emprendido en busca de Felix.

Esa posibilidad estaba hueca, igual que todas, porque la única razón verdadera que le había revelado su travesía dentro de sí misma era que en sí estaba completa: no necesitaba una motivación más allá de los recorridos inacabables por carreteras poco transitadas, y las estancias durmientes en albergues que no existían durante más de uno o dos días. No obstante, la invalidez de todos le confería a ese móvil recién descubierto la misma potestad. Tal vez viajaba buscándole. Y sin duda, el resultado de la búsqueda carecía de significado alguno.

Miró por la ventanilla una última vez antes de arrancar el coche. Se disculpó con la tierra, por haberla cubierto de ceniza, pero no hizo nada. Partió de vuelta al albergue, preguntándose si ya servirían el desayuno, y sintiendo que estaba más despierto de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y eso es todo! Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Este videojuego, esta pareja y esta trama me han acompañado durante mucho tiempo, y estoy orgullose de haber podido transportarlos hasta aquí, y convertirlos en algo que pueda transmitir. Si a ti también te ha aportado algo, han hecho todo lo que podían hacer por mí como creadora, y eso no tiene precio.
> 
> ¡Recordatorio de rigor de que acepto encargos/comissions! Y segundos agradecimientos obligatorios: ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
